


Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage 站在昔日的里程碑上

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, spies and liaisons, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我知道那昔日荣光的点滴</p><p>在战火纷飞的年代，与硝烟共事</p><p>站在昔日的里程碑上，我孤独地漫游</p><p>现在天已破晓</p><p> </p><p>Erik Lehnsherr是纳粹党卫军的间谍，他的联络员是一位英国的战略家Charles Xavier。从他们相遇的那一刻开始，他们的关系就此发生改变。</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“你是这世上唯一知道我是谁的人。”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage 站在昔日的里程碑上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hier steh ich an den Marken meiner Tage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384028) by [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/pseuds/MonstrousRegiment). 



> 授权什么的...作者已神隐多年【毕竟是12年的旧文】如果作者有回复窝会第一时间补上的！！  
> 非常喜欢的一篇二战AU 原文的感情描写相当细腻真实  
> 哥特式的文风有些黑暗 有些无助 但在无限的绝望中又有些隐隐约约的希望  
> 这才是我心目中的二战AU呀...
> 
> 另外感谢友人 **八荒** 提供的文案！！！！超级棒的！！！灯灯我爱你！！！

毫无疑问，他说的是德语。带着一点点微妙的口音，听起来也还算地道，稍不留意或许会被人当成是来自哪个偏远地区。德国境内住着各种各样的人，与其他国界接壤的地区语言自然会发生细微的变化。Erik出生在德国靠近瑞士的地方，口音当然与其他的区域有些差异。  
  
他的眼，湛蓝得如此神圣，深色的头发映衬着白皙的肌肤。  
  
这就是Erik。言行举止是那般的与众不同，带着军人的威严，却又不像一位士兵。  
  
“我是一位战略家。”当他问起时，那个少年是这么回答的，“当然我也有参加过新兵训练营的。”  
  
“那我就放心了。”烟雾从Erik的唇间吐出，盯着那少年那双蓝得惊心动魄的眸，“至少你知道被人发现后该什么时候逃跑。”  
  
“没有那个必要。”少年有些不满地责备，典型永不言败的英国人，“这几个月我一直在前线出入，至今都还没被抓住呢。”  
  
“他们要是察觉到你的口音就会被发现了。”  
  
“我不会在公众场合讲英语的，Klein先生。那现在，让我们回归重点吧？”   
  
这少年澄澈的蓝眼睛像是绿松石一般，似乎还蕴含了一些其他的东西。在他那柔软却又不失刚阳之气的下巴之下，是过于细长的脖颈。  
  
“你是怎么样在众人的目光之下隐蔽的？间谍可没有一双像你这样让人难以忘却的眼睛。”  
  
“我很少会与别人对视。”这战略家看上去有些愠怒，“Klein先生，我的外表对你的影响真的有这么大吗？”  
  
_一点也不_ 。Erik想，露出的笑容像是一道伤口。牛津（译注：这是Charles的代号）这种带着孩子气的人，是那种能够吸引Erik的注意力，让他愿意一起度过自己空闲时间的人。当然牛津也是一位深入敌后的英国战略家，他是Erik与英军的联络人。显然，他们并没有可以共度的闲暇。  
  
尽管他的眼是如此诱人的蓝，过于丰满的唇仿佛不属于男人，精致的喉咙让Erik克制不住啃咬的冲动。  
  
柔弱，这个词绝不属于Erik对他的形容。  
  
“关于巴斯通尼。”他环顾潮湿的地下室，把香烟的灰烬抖在烟灰缸里，缓缓道来。牛津在一旁飞快地记录，把情报转录成一些让人看不懂的胡言乱语，附上自己的见解。  
  
“为什么是你亲自过来，而不是一些其他的无名小卒？”当他们交换完情报之后，Erik打开门，在离开之前最后问了一句。  
  
“我不会让人来做我应完成的分内工作。”牛津答道。苍白的皮肤让那蓝眼珠更加鲜艳，他的唇，很红很红。  
  
Erik无言，点头，消失在街道的另一端。  
  
+++  
  
两周之后他们再次见面，牛津的右眉上添了一道新的伤口，估计深得能够留下疤痕。看上去还不坏，Erik想。  
  
“这让你看上去更显眼了。”Erik指着他的疤痕，点燃了烟，“明显的标记不适合出现在间谍的身上。”  
  
“我们这是战争时期。”牛津坚定地看着他。脸上是不属于这个年纪的严肃。他看起来不超过三十。  
  
通常都是这样的年轻人。Erik陷入了无声的沉思，回忆之前在这少年之前的四位联络员，暴尸荒野的他们说不定还无助地躺在某个角落，成为秃鹫的盛宴。  
  
牛津还在喋喋不休地说，有教养的语气透出一丝坚毅。“伤口与疤痕已是家常便饭。”  
  
“你不会替你那漂亮脸蛋而感到悲伤么？”Erik像一只鳄鱼一样笑了起来。  
  
“她是一位医院的护士。”牛津低头看着自己的笔记，心烦意乱地回答，“我相信她对于处理伤痕相当有经验。”  
  
“她的名字是什么？”烟雾从Erik的鼻间飘出。  
  
牛津直勾勾地看着他。  
  
“她没告诉我。”  
  
Erik笑了笑，转头解开了制服领口的纽扣，坐在椅子上放松。  
  
“你太严肃了，孩子。人生苦短。”  
  
“对于某些人来说确实。”牛津轻轻地说，抬头看着窗外，无形的玻璃镶嵌在木制的框架中。“你有打听到那些失踪的人的消息吗？”  
  
Erik把紧握的拳头缩到了桌子底下，吞了吞唾沫。  
  
“我的军衔暂时还不够高。”  
  
“现在失踪的已经不止是犹太人了。”牛津澄蓝的双眸黯淡了几分，“他们现在也会抓一些漂亮的男人，女人，吉普赛人，以及其他的人。似乎所有希特勒不喜欢的人，都被他赶去了集中营。”  
  
“然后呢？”Erik盯着窗户，眼睑半阖，胃在翻腾，心在狂跳。  
  
“我不知道。”牛津喃喃自语。  
  
+++  
  
“我的家人离开了德国。”一个半月之后，Erik对着把长长的围巾从自己的脖子上解下的牛津说。  
  
“需要帮忙吗？”牛津坐了下来，小心翼翼地问，“那你呢？”  
  
Erik挥手回绝了提议。“我不会离开。”  
  
“Klein先生，你现的处境越来越危险了。我能理解。我有权利让你在任何时候撤离。你只需要和我说一声。”  
  
“我还可以继续做下去。”  
  
牛津的蓝眸间有些同情，但又因为这危险的情报而变得锋利。  
  
“我不希望你被人一枪爆头了，Klein先生。”  
  
“你那女朋友，叫什么名字？”Erik冷不丁地提了一句，视线停在牛津那修长的脖颈下的锁骨上。少年移开了视线，红润的脸蛋顿时一片惨白。Erik的喉咙有些干，也看向了别处。  
  
“我很遗憾。”他轻声说。  
  
牛津有些哽咽，把自己的笔记本从包里掏了出来，恢复了镇静。  
  
“是的。”他最后这么一笔带过，眼中的痛苦一目了然，“我也是。”  
  
Erik吐出烟圈，和他交换了情报，思索着那些漂亮的女孩和她们那刻在墓碑上的名字，还有那些再也无法拥抱她们的恋人，丈夫，和亲人。  
  
+++  
  
“这没完没了的大雪，像是发了疯。”气喘吁吁的牛津脸上带着不知名的微笑，关上了门。严寒把他的脸颊吹得红通通的。  
  
“是啊。你们战线情况如何？”  
  
“不好。”牛津轻描淡写地说，挪到火堆旁边脱下手套。这看上去有些微妙，Erik克制住了把自己的外套披在那少年肩上的冲动。他起身，思考着一些非常，非常危险的事。  
  
“准确说，糟透了。我们就像深入俄罗斯的拿破仑。一点准备都没有，没有庇护所，没有食物。不过我猜测救援应该在路上了。”  
  
“这场战争，持续了太久。”Erik坐在椅子上，点燃了形影不离的烟卷，看着在空气中袅袅飘散的烟雾。  
  
间谍脱下自己厚重的冬衣，扫了他一眼。显然Erik没有暴露自己的行踪。一如往常的高效。  
  
“噢在战争年代，一小时看上去都是那么漫长。”  
  
“战争是人类的天性，牛津。”  
  
“我认为称之为人性的东西远不止这些，不是吗？”  
  
Erik看着窗外一望无际白的地平线，此刻他的母亲乘上的船已经抵达英国。  
  
“很快就是光明节(Hanukkah)了。”他心不在焉地喃喃自语。  
  
牛津愣住了，眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
“是呀。”他平静地说，谨慎地换了一个姿势，“和今年的平安夜是同一天，是吧？”  
  
Erik盯着他看。  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“我军队里有三个犹太人。我一直在帮他们找拉比①，可惜我们那地区一个都没有。”  
  
“你知道他们的名字吗？”Erik闭上了眼，问他。  
  
牛津犹豫了一下，露出了一个人畜无害的笑容。  
  
“Pedlowski，Cegelniki和Adelstein。你是要我给他们送去你的问候吗？”  
  
Erik没有回答。  
  
“你知道我也是犹太人么？”  
  
“我知道你是同情他们处境的人。但正如我所说的，现在集中营里不仅仅只有犹太人了。”  
  
“牛津，他们进了集中营之后，发生了什么？”Erik盯着香烟燃烧的那一端。  
  
“我不知道。”牛津轻轻地答道。  
  
Erik愤怒的目光带着谴责。  
  
“你是间谍。”他愤愤地说，“ _查出来_ 。”  
  
译注：  
①拉比是犹太教的贤人，有点像是精神领袖那种  
  
+++  
  
两周后：  
  
“现在这状况根本出不去。”Erik漫不经心看着窗外的暴雪，“你得留在这过夜。”  
  
“太危险了，我的朋友。我以前在暴风雪中赶过路。”  
  
“然后你告诉我你迷路了。”Erik看着他眉毛的曲线，答道。  
  
牛津莞尔。“真是好记性。”  
  
Erik放下窗帘。“你冻死了对谁都没有好处。”  
  
“真是有趣的想法。”牛津短促地笑了。他是一个年轻人，或者用Erik不讨厌的少年来形容更适合，总是生机勃勃的，对全人类都抱着希望的信念。他认为人类有无限的潜能，能够成为 _更好的_ 存在。  
  
Erik眼睑半阖，低头看着手中的打火机。“你根本都不知道在外面的白雪映衬下，你这双蓝眼睛是有多么显眼。”  
  
当他再次抬起头时，牛津正在看着他，有些同情，又有些悲伤。  
  
“好吧，我的朋友。”他温和地说，脱下了自己的大衣，“我会留下的。”  
  
Erik闭上眼，向后仰去。  
  
“你是这世上唯一知道我是谁的人。”  
  
“不，Klein。”牛津凑上前来，友善地轻抚Erik的手臂，“我的上司也是，他总是给你提供帮助。即使我不幸战死，你也不会是孤独一人的，我的朋友。你并不孤单。”  
  
Erik抬起头，看着他宽阔的蓝眸，雪白的皮肤，红润的双唇。  
  
_没错，我是。_ 他有些惆怅地想。牛津是那种让Erik心驰神往的少年——可惜，他也是那种喜欢女人的少年。一个月之前他那不幸去世的漂亮小女友让他伤透了心。  
  
“你挺下来的时间比其他人还要长。”他静静地说，“你的名字是什么？我想要记住你。”  
  
牛津捏了一下他的手臂，一个安心的动作。他退到墙边靠着窗户的位置，正好在Erik的对面。  
  
“Charles。”他的笑容有些悲伤，“Charles Francis Xavier。”  
  
“Erik——”  
  
“别。”Xavier举起手，制止了他。“拜托。如果我被抓了，我不想它成为隐患。”  
  
“可是你刚刚才告诉了我 _你的名字_ 。”  
  
“我在英国战线后很安全。可你不是。很抱歉，我的朋友，但——”  
  
“反正也是假的。”Erik自言自语，闭上眼扶着额头靠在墙上，“我真名也不是那个。我母亲出生时给我起的名字是Maximilian Eisenhardt。”  
  
Charles叹了口气，还是微微一笑。  
  
“幸会，Max。”伸出手，和他握了握。干燥而又坚定的手掌带着温暖，贴上Erik那常年冰冷的指尖。  
  
+++  
  
三周之后，Erik钻进拱门，身上的大衣残破不堪。他看见Charles靠在墙上，手拿布条按着血流不止的头部。  
  
“怎么了？”他把Charles的手挪开，检查伤口。他的额角附近有一条深且狭长的伤口。  
  
“四溅的弹片还有一点点的厄运。”Charles迷迷糊糊地说。  
  
“该死的。坐下。”  
  
Charles摇摇欲坠。Erik扶住他，手臂环上这个小个子男人精瘦的腰，撑着他慢慢坐在地上，小心翼翼地托着他的脑袋。  
  
“我感觉我要晕过去了。”那英国人含糊地说。  
  
“不，你不会的。你要保持清醒，就一会。”  
  
那少年没有回答，缓缓闭上了眼。Erik抓着他的手臂轻轻摇晃，他的脑袋不小心撞在了墙上，疼得他倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
“Charles，睁开眼睛，和我说话。”  
  
“关于...”  
  
“和我说说你的家人。”Erik心烦意乱地翻找着他包里的绷带。他向来随身携带绷带。  
  
“我有个妹妹，她是一名护士。我的母亲改嫁了，那男人很嫌弃我。这再正常不过了，我只希望能做得更好。”  
  
“那你父亲呢？”  
  
“从没见过。在我还是个孩子的时候就去世了——”Erik给他的伤口消毒的时候，他嘶嘶地说，来回晃动那异常柔软的头发。  
  
“为什么你的继父这么讨厌你？”  
  
Xavier没有回答，再次缓缓闭上了眼。Erik按着他的脑袋，捧起，低声呢喃。  
  
“不，不，不。Charles，醒来。Charles。醒来， _马上_ 。Charles——”  
  
“我在。”Xavier神志不清地咕哝，“Max，我没睡。”  
  
“继续和我说。我去生火。”  
  
Erik站起来，但Xavier虚弱的手握住了他的手腕。  
  
“太危险了。不要点火。就...”他犹豫了一下，眼神四处徘徊，最后重新锁定在Erik身上。“我的包。”他环顾四周，脑袋无力耷拉着。  
  
Erik扶着他，让他抵着墙，抓过地板上不远处的包。打开后开始翻找。“你要我找什么？”他抬头，看着Xavier那蓝得聂人心魄的眼睛。  
  
“笔记本。”他说。“写下来，你要告诉我的东西。”  
  
那德国间谍像是受到了什么刺激，把那包丢得远远的，重新捧起Xavier的脑袋检查他的伤口。血已经止住了，谢天谢地。Erik又清理了一次，裹好绷带。  
  
“你头上都血流不止了，现在还关心那些情报？”  
  
“不能浪费了。”Xavier自言自语，“那都是你的努力。”  
  
Erik咕哝了几句，把绷带绑紧。他转过Xavier的脸，月光照在他的右眼，瞳孔有些收缩。  
  
“在我的笔记本里。”Xavier闭上了眼睛，“我找到了。关于那些集中营的。我替你找到了。我准备——我打算告诉你的。但是我——我现在读不了。你一定要看看。”  
  
然后他晕了过去。靠着墙倒在地上，像极了一个破旧的洋娃娃。透亮的蓝眸紧闭，鲜红的双唇微启。  
  
Erik颤抖的手，再次抓起他的包。这样窥探Xavier的隐私，视奸他的生活并不好，但他还是打开了。如此小心，他小心翼翼地换了一个姿势，坐在墙角，把那男人的头放在自己的大腿上，看着他的伤口。  
  
他在最底下找到了那本笔记本，环顾四周，手在封面上犹豫了很久。终于他做出了选择，伴随着好奇与惶恐，他打开了那笔记本。  
  
打开封面的第一页，页角有些卷曲，上面夹了张照片，里面是一对情侣。Xavier很容易就能辨认出来，虽然他那时的头发比现在还要短得多，明亮的眼中并没有现今悲哀的神色。另一位少女，估计就是那不幸去世的护士。明知没有任何意义，他还是把那张照片取了下来，翻至背面。  
  
是某人清秀的字体： _再会，教授！某某，Moria。_  
  
Moria。Erik吞了吞唾沫，想。  
  
他把手轻轻放在Xavier的胸口上，感受他那气若游丝的呼吸。然后他把照片翻过来，重新夹上。他继续往后翻，上面是Xavier写的代码，真沮丧——他一个字也读不懂。他继续翻过那残破的纸张，耐心地等待Xavier清醒。  
  
一个信封从页间掉出，滑过Erik的大腿，落在地板上。他伸手捡起，封面是Xavier熟悉的字迹，写着他的名字： _Max。_  
  
他打开了。里面是一封三页纸的信。  
  
几小时之后，Xavier醒来，独自一人。寒冷的空气中只有Erik从不远处传来的干呕声作为陪伴。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，发现那德国人蜷缩在地上，手上抓着那封信。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他跪在地上，把那男人轻轻抱入怀中，试图安抚他那颤抖不已的身体。“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”  
  
“为什么？”Erik蜷成一团，低声啜泣。前额抵着冰凉的地板。“ _为什么？_ ”  
  
“我不知道。”Xavier无助地说，抚过那男人背部的曲线。“我真的不知道。我很抱歉。”   
  
+++  
  
“冬日结束之后，雨季将也随之而来。”Xavier看着Erik脱下狭长的雨衣，若有所思。  
  
“很快也会开始下冰雹了。”Erik静静地说。他摘下军帽放在桌上，走近火堆，脱下的外套不小心滑落在地。  
  
Xavier从椅子上起身，把它捡起，仔细迭好后挂在椅背。  
  
“你把它丢到火里烧了我都不在乎”Erik咕哝。  
  
“这件军服可以保你安全。”Xavier的声音很轻。  
  
Erik感觉自己的胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
  
“Max，你瘦了不少。”Xavier凑上前来，手小心地覆在Erik的前臂上。“坐下吃点东西吧。”  
  
“我不饿。”Erik疲惫地揉揉眼睛，在Xavier的扶持下瘫坐在椅上，放松他的肩膀。  
  
“把你的头发擦干。”那英国人递给他一条毛巾，“我不希望你病了。”  
  
“我得了肺炎也是无济于事。”Erik盯着他手里的毛巾，纹丝不动。  
  
无形的寂静在蔓延。  
  
Xavier把毛巾拿了回来，动作谨慎又温柔，轻柔地擦拭Erik的头发。等他把湿润的发丝基本擦干后，他将毛巾搭在附近靠着火炉的椅子上，炉上的茶壶正冒着蒸汽。  
  
“看在我的份上，吃点东西吧。”  
  
德国人看着桌上的盘子和餐具，感觉快要吐出来了。尽管如此，他还是伸手拿起了刀，收紧的拳正颤抖不已。  
  
他猛地抓着Xavier的手，把他拽了过来。Xavier起身，蓝得过分的眼睛里闪烁着担忧。  
  
“Xavier，这一个月，我没有获得有价值的情报。”Erik盯着那英国人坦白，“我对你来说已经没用了...他们也不再重用我。Xavier，我觉得——大概他们——他们能 _看得出来_ 。”  
  
Xavier摇了摇头，用另一只手捏了一下Erik的肩膀。  
  
“不，Max。不会的。他们不知道。他们不重用你是因为你日渐消瘦，我的朋友。现在你的体重估计还没有超过我。我相信他们会认为你是战果累累的人。放心——他们绝对不会 _知道_ 。”  
  
“可如果他们发现了，如果他们怀疑了，我——”  
  
“他们不会的。”Xavier坚定地说，凑近，修长的手指捧着他的脸，眼中炯炯有神，“他们不会知道的。他们不会怀疑的。你很安全。保持冷静。”  
  
“我不 _安全_ 。”Erik拍桌而起，把Xavier撞得后退了两步，“我在哪都不安全！我的族人正在——被人杀害，就像一头头待宰的猪！我和我手下的士兵一起吃，一起住，可是我的 _族人_ ，Xavier——如果那些人心生疑虑，他们会毫不犹豫射杀我...”  
  
嘶哑的声音越来越虚弱，他盯着自己的左手，才反应过来他握住的是刀刃，紧握的手关节泛白。鲜血无声地滴落在地。他慢慢地把自己的手掌翻转向上，张开，那刀咔嗒一声落在木地板上。  
  
“我和他们一起住。”他自言自语，“我和他们一起睡觉，我和他们一起用餐，我和他们搭乘同一辆卡车，我和他们每天都在一起。”  
  
他抬头，Xavier正在看着自己，眼里满溢着各样的情绪。他移开了视线。  
  
“Xavier，我和我的刽子手住在一起。”  
  
那男人变了脸色，再也藏不住内心的情绪。但他还是闭上眼睛，平静下来，微启双唇，呼吸有些急促。  
  
“我能看看吗？”他看着Erik，像是知道他会拒绝自己。那德国人愣住了，相当不理解。“你的手。你的手受伤了。能让我看看吗？”  
  
Erik低头看着自己的手，看见血珠从切口渗出，滴在地上，鲜红的颜色与苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。他麻木地点头，坐下，像是被人催眠了呆坐看着那男人清理好他的伤口，再用长长的绷带包紧。  
  
“我不能——”他断断续续地说，扶在Xavier肩头的手向下滑落，“我不能回去了。我——Charles，别——不要把我送回去， _我做不到_ 。”  
  
“当然不。”Xavier说，顺滑的手指梳理Erik后颈柔软而又卷曲的头发。“不会，当然不会。你和我一起走。这已经够了，足够了，Max。很久以前我就应该让你撤离的。”  
  
Xavier环顾四周，窗外有些隐隐约约的光。  
  
“你离开多久了？”  
  
Erik想了想。“大约五小时。”  
  
Xavier点点头，揉了一下Erik的头发，起身，拿上他的德军外套。Erik明显地向后退了几步，Xavier直勾勾地看着他。  
  
“别这样。我理解你的厌恶，但我不希望你因为讨厌穿着这身衣服而病倒。穿上吧。等你回去之后，我替你准备了一套干净的英国军服。”  
  
“什么？”Xavier拉着他的手臂将他扶起时，Erik默默地问，“你有一套——多久以前你就有了？”  
  
“好几个月了。”Xavier不安地收拾他的东西。“甚至是在——”他顿了顿，转头看着Erik。“在你读那封关于集中营的信之前。”  
  
Erik低头看着手中灰蓝色羊毛外套，精确裁剪过的肩宽与腰围，完美地量身打造。  
  
“那你准备怎么办？”他问。  
  
Xavier站在他面前，手里抱着雨衣。  
  
“我们不知道那些集中营在那。”他答道。最让Erik欣赏Xavier的一点就是：他从不说谎。“在能够准确定位之前，我们无能为力。俄罗斯人找到了一些，但我们确信分散在波兰与德国之间的集中营还有很多。”  
  
Erik紧握双拳。手掌的伤口刺痛着，血液从指间的缝隙中流出。  
  
“给我一个月的时间。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
  
Xavier走到他面前，睁着蓝眼睛看着他。  
  
“Xavier，不要抛弃我。我能 _找到_ 它们。我一定可以的——我只需要振作起来...就再多一个月，求你了。”  
  
“Max。”Xavier疲倦地擦了一下自己的眼睛，“你现在没有任何理由回去。如果我不让你撤离，很快他们会因为你的擅自离职而找你问话。真到了那时，我还怎么找到你帮助你呢？现在和我一起走吧，怎么样？让这一切都结束。”  
  
Erik咬紧牙关，摇头。  
  
“一个月。”  
  
Xavier搭在他身上的手缓缓垂下。Erik没有抬头，但他能想象得出此刻这男人的表情：疲惫不堪，忧心忡忡。  
  
“就一个月。”他有些伤感地低语，“现在， _吃饭_ 。”

+++

Xavier说过再多给他一个月的时间，然而Erik也知道，既然这么说了，他是不会让自己在这里多呆一秒的。他得在这有限的时间里获得尽可能多的情报。毫无疑问，他不能失去Xavier——如果失去了，他宁愿被困在纳粹军营里，直到自己战死。或是实施他酝酿了许久的自杀。  
  
之后的几天里，Erik都在回味Xavier的那些话——让他无比安心的是，他真的并非孤身一人。他确信纳粹并没有怀疑他，不知道他的真实身份。Xavier是对的——他早已骨瘦嶙峋，日渐虚弱。  
  
Erik每天都按照Xavier的指示过活：好好吃饭，保持镇静，留心倾听却不要过于专注。  
  
有时他也会难以忍受。有时他和其他的纳粹党卫军的军官坐在一起用餐，兴致勃勃地交谈也会让他胃部翻腾。每当这时，他都会想起Xavier曾经说过的：只要Erik提出需要撤离的需求，那英国人都会义无反顾地带他离开。  
  
这感觉日益渐增，好像Charles Xavier就是Erik剩下的最后一线希望。他的家人已经在前往美利坚的路上，与这一切的伤痛远离。Erik很高兴，很欣慰，很释然，但他依然孤身一人，困在这早已不属于他的国家里。被一群知道了他的真实身份后，会毫不留情将他射杀的刽子手包围。  
  
Erik吓坏了——他很惶恐。他得故作镇定地同意那些决策，哪怕他知道集中营里面究竟是什么状况——与这群人进餐让他感觉自己身上的罪孽再也无法洗脱。它们就像是身上的尘土，指甲缝中的污垢，粘在他的发间，堵在他的喉咙里，在他每一次呼吸的同时都会充盈他的肺泡。  
  
可他每天早上起床的时候，每天晚上就寝的时候，他都得表现出对这一切充满着热爱的样子。Erik个子很高，金发碧眼，完美的雅利安人。他身边的人总会因为他这高贵的血统而宽恕他的种种怪癖。  
  
Erik想要割裂他们的喉管，看着血液将那黑色的制服浸染。  
  
偶尔，他也想掐着自己的喉咙，抱成一团失声尖叫。  
  
他 _不能_ 。  
  
上次碰面后，Xavier说好了一个月后会再来找到，给他带一身便服，让他隐姓埋名。然后在几小时之后，他就能退居同盟的战线，很安全，很 _安全_ 。  
  
和Xavier在一起很安全。  
  
像是某种仪式一般，他坐在自己的床上，拇指在鲁格尔手枪的安全栓上摩挲。他想成为一道建立在恐惧与仇恨之上的暗影，射穿每一头和他共享这片屋檐的怪物，以他们的血肉为食。涂满鲜血的双手将成为他的荣章，带着深入骨髓无法洗刷的污垢。  
  
有时他也想就这么结果自己，拥抱那更加便捷，散发着甜腻的死亡。  
  
他将手指放在扳机上，掂量手中的重量，然后想起Xavier的手轻捧他的脸时的抚慰—— _你很安全，保持冷静_ ——还有那双蓝眼睛里真挚的感情，那红唇上翘的弧度。他就把安全栓扳回原位，平躺在床，强迫自己入眠。  
  
度日如年的一个月，每分每秒都慢的可怕，不情愿地滴答滴答走过钟面。一分钟，一小时，一整天，一星期。  
  
Erik一无所获。  
  
得不到渴求的情报不仅是一种挫折。更像是一个深不见底的恐慌，一个惊惧，一个他能想到的，最黑暗的悚然——如果他没有获得情报，那他就是一个没有价值的间谍，一个不值得让Xavier带走的间谍。  
  
他根本不敢往下想。无形而又纯粹，让他每一次呼吸都充满恐惧，填满他的胸腔，充实他的肺部。如果没有Xavier，Erik毫无疑问——他会终结自己。现在仅存的问题只是，他究竟要就这样一了百了，还是顺手带上几个党卫军的军官上路。  
  
他大概会选择后者——如果他真的这么决定了的话，他真的这么决定要这样孤独地离开的话  
  
白驹过隙，一个月的时间已经到了。最终Erik一人在他的住所里，双手捂着脑袋，埋头坐着。  
  
没有。他什么也没有获得。  
  
正午，他坐起，机械得像一只关在笼子里的动物，从墙的这一头走到那一头，再踱回，坐在床上，然后又站起。如此往复；午后，他试着保持冷静，试着告诉自己这不过是Xavier，他所熟悉的那个Xavier，那个信誓旦旦，会遵守诺言的英国人。他是真正会关心在乎Erik的人，他 _保证_ 过的。Erik在原地踱步，他哭 _不出来_ ；傍晚，Xavier估计已经到达他们的汇合点了。带着给Erik准备的便服。他知道那一定温暖舒适又合身，因为Xavier向来谨终如始。  
  
回到同盟战线之后，那里还有一件英国的军服在等待他。  
  
这一切都在Erik值得Xavier为他付出的情况下成立。  
  
然而事实并非如此。他没有获得情报。  
  
Erik看了一眼镜中的自己——高瘦，苍白，金发，碧眼。身上是黑得精致的党卫军军服。他拿起帽子，指尖扫过那铝制的军衔。他的胃在翻滚。  
  
他把军帽丢到床上，疲惫地撑着衣柜，呼吸着冉冉而起的恐惧。  
  
夜幕降临。  
  
Xavier在等他。  
  
但Erik _一无所获_ 。什么都没有发现的他，又何德何能值得那战略家这样待他？又怎么对得起在他读完那封信后，Xavier这三个月里给他的关照？  
  
Erik急促的呼吸让他口焦舌燥。心跳声震耳欲聋。Xavier在等着他，可他一无所获。如果他这样空着手，换取Xavier的善意，那他对于这战略家来说不过是一个负担，一样弃置的工具，一把不再趁手的武器。  
  
很显然他在党卫军里已经不再受人信任——他大概再也打探不到什么能够让Xavier刮目相看，有价值的情报了。 _什么都打探不到_ 。  
  
如果——如果他要继续呆在这，刺探军情，也许他可以——拷问那些怪物，然后...  
  
Erik躺在床上，双手在发间乱挠。不，这行不通。他们不信任他，认为他太软弱，认为他不过是害怕战争。如果他要拷问他们，他们只会朝着他脸上吐唾沫。他太了解这些人，他们绝对不会屈服。  
  
惊恐的感觉油然而起。Xavier还在 _等他_ ——他会不会觉得Erik已经被杀害了，会不会觉得Erik要把他出卖给党卫军？他会不会已经抛弃了Erik，动身离去？  
  
他抓起自己的军帽，从住所冲了出去。带着担忧，把自己的手臂塞进大衣的袖筒里。他跑到楼梯口，摇摇晃晃地站在顶级—— _保持冷静_ 。不出差错他不会惊动任何人。Erik深呼吸，稳住身形，穿戴整齐，恢复了应有的威严。  
  
他走下楼梯，穿过大厅，进入院子里，步履镇定，优雅。他走上街头，在一个转角处拐弯，继续直走，又拐进了另一个路口。  
  
带着小跑。  
  
他花了约莫二十分钟到达了他们常聚的那个小屋。天已经全都黑了，他的军服外套让他与暗影融为一体，有几个擦身经过的路人也都快步离开。没有人胆敢干扰一个正在执勤的党卫军军官。  
  
门没锁，里面一片漆黑。这并不能说明什么——它 _当然_ 是漆黑的，按理来说里面一个人也不会有。他冲进去，关上了门。他默不作声，脱下自己的帽子，梳理了一下自己的头发，步履轻快地在房间里穿梭。  
  
他在厨房里找到了Xavier，双手撑在桌上站着，脸上写满了警惕。当他发现这是Erik之后，镇定的眉因担忧而皱起。  
  
“你受伤了吗？你迟了很久。我甚至开始担心...”  
  
_你受伤了吗_ 竟然是从这少年口中说出的第一句话。仁慈的上帝呀，Erik松了一口气。他抓着手中的帽子，揉成团。  
  
“Xavier，我...我没有——”  
  
那战略家面如灰土。  
  
“Maximilian，你不要指望我会再给你一个星期。看在上帝的份上——我会带你离开这里。”  
  
“那些情报——”  
  
“ _去他的_ 情报。”Xavier厉声大喊，饱含倾略地绕着桌子走动，震住了Erik。Xavier个子不高，但却很质朴。Max从来 _不曾_ 见过他这般凶恶。  
  
那个英国人朝Erik的腹部丢去一个包裹，目光如炬。  
  
“把你这身衣服换了， _马上_ 。你身上这军服让我看着就反胃。”  
  
Erik接过那包衣服，手在颤抖。噢，终于可以脱下这身卑鄙的制服。但——  
  
“我不值得你这样对我。我没有可以用来交换的情报。如果你再多给我一周——”  
  
“他们这一个月不信任你。”Xavier冷酷地打断了他，“他们下一周也不会信任你。你对他们来说已经没用了。是时候了。换好衣服，跟我走。”  
  
Erik照着做了，迅速脱下军服，将它们丢在桌上，换上了深色的休闲裤和高领毛衣，穿好外套，戴上贝雷帽。他没有换下军靴——怎么说这也是一双好靴子，就算Erik再怎么厌恶它，也不能不尊重事实。  
  
等他准备好之后，Xavier点点头，把党卫军的军服装进袋子里，藏在没人能够发现的地方，他走到门口。  
  
“Erik。”他小声咕哝了一句，“我的名字现在是Erik。”  
  
Xavier笑了一下，握住Erik的手腕。像是某种安慰，他轻轻捏了一下。  
  
“你已经知道了，我是Charles。Erik——现在让我们接你回家。”  
  
_无论你身处何地。_ Erik有些狂热地想，但一句话也没说，一步也没动。他松开Charles的手腕。手按在口袋里的鲁格尔手枪上，看着Charles的背影，紧随其后。

+++

Charles交给Erik深绿色的制服，尺寸十分贴合。Erik换上英国士兵的军服从Charles的军帐走出时，那个英国人正在朝着自己微笑。  
  
Erik从来没看过Charles穿军装的样子。他是国王的军队(His Majesty's Army)的中校，尽管基本上他负责的都是情报工作，但手下管辖的士兵还是有六百人。哪怕是经常出入前线，他那精确裁剪的制服还是依旧保持整洁。  
  
“关于军衔的问题，我很抱歉。”Charlees微微一笑。  
  
Erik仔细观察他的新制服。他的肩章上有一个红金相间的小皇冠，不过在Charles的肩章上，他的皇冠里还多了一颗星星。  
  
“啊。”Erik沉思，“我现在是少校。也就是你的下属，是吧？”  
  
“没错。”Charles拉长了脸，“正如我所说的，我很抱歉。我知道如果换算过来，你的级别更接近准将。但我还是觉得先让你跟随我一段时间，直到你完全熟悉了这里的环境比较好，你能理解吧。如果——它，如果这个让你觉得不悦，我能理解，我会妥善处理，替你申请准将的军衔。你并非我真正意义上的下属，所以也没有必要听从我的指令。”  
  
Erik可以拍着胸脯保证，他愿意跟随Charles直到地狱的最底层。他并不介意成为Charles的下属——事实上，他还是挺喜欢这样的。不管他是不是去执行间谍这项任务，英军内部也不会轻易接受一个德国佬加入他们的行列。况且他也需要一个人引导他，毕竟德军与英军的作息大庭相径。  
  
此外，被Charles管辖意味着他可以更好地融入军队。  
  
“没关系。”他谨慎地拉直军服。他喜欢现在这个样子，哪怕手头上没有镜子可以让他欣赏。曾有人说过，他穿制服的样子很好看。他希望Charles也是这么觉得。“我认为你是对的，让我暂时和你相处几天，是明智的抉择。”  
  
“噢。”Charles蹙眉，“你懂的，这并不是要监视你。我担心在这儿你熟识的只有我一个，我希望你能把这里当成家。”  
  
Erik迅速扫了一眼四周的环境。身为中校与战略家，Charles的军帐的条件相对还算奢侈，至少他的器械与地图能够得到充分的保护，他还有随身的警卫员保证他的安全。正常来讲，这样的布局在前线实属罕见，但军队已经好几个月没有大的变动，安定下来看上去并不会太疯狂。国王的军队一直驻守在原地。  
  
“这确实得耗上一阵子来适应。”他并不反对。  
  
“当然，如果你有需要的话，我可以重新分配你的职务。”Charles建议到，“我知道你是一个神射手，这里有很多地方你都能派上用场。”  
  
“我宁愿呆在这里。”Erik不假思索地回答，祈祷Charles不要把他派去别的职位。“我会听从你的指令。关于军衔，我并无意见。”  
  
Charles盯着他看，Erik的表情看上去有点哀伤。  
  
“看见你像这样不安还真是有些奇怪，我的朋友。我向你保证，无论你提出什么样的需求，我都会尽量满足你，不管是恢复实际的军职，或是安排你去美国与家人团聚。”  
  
Erik想着， _我想要的是在晚上爬上你的床，与你相拥入眠。_ 接着他又想了想， _亲人与美利坚对我来说并不是家。_ 庆幸的是，他最终意识到 _我不能向他表露半点这样的情绪_ ，以及 _Moria。_  
  
他摇摇头。  
  
“我信任你，我只需要你帮我适应这里的生活。”  
  
他希望Charles能明白，Erik仍然需要他，哪怕他并不是这世界唯一一样与希望维系的纽带。Charles是一个聪敏的男人，他很清楚间谍与联络员之间的情感联系，特别是对于那些已经搭档了很长一段时间的。  
  
“那再好不过了。”Charles开心地笑了，“请允许我向你介绍我的下属。”  
  
Charles的警卫营，说得客气点，那真是...异乎寻常。Charles经常开玩笑地称他们为‘野猫’，对此Erik丝毫没有感到意外。说得好听，他们是一些能人异士，说得难听点，这就是一群精神病。天知道为什么Charles愿意给他们人手配一把步枪，甚至是机关枪。  
  
他们的年龄在二十三至四十八间不等，他们的身形大小也正如他们的年龄一样五花八门。对于他们来说，纪律这种东西向来都是左耳进右耳出。按理，作为一个战略家，身边时刻都应有警卫员守卫，但现在连人影都没有。  
  
“他们是亲兄弟。”Charles向看得目瞪口呆的Erik解释，“他们的名字是Scott和Alex，偶尔也会到处走走，我相信你很快就能与他们见面的。”  
  
团队的主要人员如下：Sean Cassidy，一位头顶前卫的红发，脸上长满雀斑，格外冷静的年轻人；Henry McCoy，高瘦的驻地军医。Charles偷偷告诉Erik，他也是一位精准的枪手；俄罗斯血统的Piotr闪烁着钢灰色的眼睛，以及和他一起扛着机关枪的堂兄Azazel；Kurt Wagner，身手敏捷的小家伙，精通法、俄、葡、意文，但一个德文都不会说的德裔；Robert Drake，一个失去了所有至亲却依然温暖随和的男人。Erik能看得出来，这人在任何问题面前，都能保持绝对的理智。  
  
Erik一开始还觉得奇怪，为什么Charles会先向他介绍那些士兵，而不是他们军队的首领，但很快，他便明白了其中的用意。  
  
James HowLett，说得好听点，他就是一头野兽。  
  
“看来你和Krauts谈过了嘛？”Charles在引荐Erik的时候，他问。  
  
Erik愣在原地。  
  
Charles朝Howlett投去一个冷冰冰的目光。  
  
“你再说一次，我就不会让医院的人闲着了。”  
  
Howlett一脸不屑。“至少能让我躺进去的人不是你，查查(Chuck)。”  
  
“我可以叫些人，让他们帮我把你弄进去，我保证。”Charles又强调了一次。  
  
这魁梧的男人挥挥手。“随便，只是让你的狗离我远点。”  
  
Erik向前踏出一步，开口想要说些什么，但Charles的手按在他身上，让他退下。这触碰让他有些震惊——自从他们从那城市的安全屋离开之后，Charles一直和他保持距离，可现在他那温热的手掌正贴在Erik冰凉的小腹。他低头，覆在指节上的皮肤有些苍白，强有力的手指上，指甲精心修剪过。他就这样盯着，盯着贴在这件制服上的手——他这件深绿色的英国军服，这件属于英军少校的军服。  
  
Charles好像在 _说些什么_ 。  
  
“——Erik。Logan，我会让你 _没有好下场_ ——Erik， _听着——_ ”  
  
“好呗。”他粗声粗气地说着，克制住了想要对Charles动手的冲动。“是啦，我现在感觉好得不得了。”  
  
Charles冷若冰霜的目光盯着Howlett的肩膀看去。  
  
“从现在开始管好你的嘴，Logan。”  
  
但Howlett并没有看着Charles——他的注意力都集中在Erik身上。那目光像是要把他穿透，窥视他那积压在内心深处的秘密。  
  
他知道了。他 _看出来了_ 。  
  
“好吧。”他慢悠悠地把叼在嘴里的雪茄拿出，“查仔(Chuckie)，我们要怎么安排你这条猎犬？”  
  
“你这人真是不可理喻。”Charles坚定地说，转身，手从Erik的腹部上拿开。不过很快又抓上了他的手臂，“直到Erik调整好状态之前，我希望他能一直呆在我身边。”  
  
“我并不认为 _Lehnsherr_ 会有这样的问题，是吧，孩子？”  
  
Erik润了一下干渴的喉咙。“我更希望——我认为Charles是正确的。”  
  
“Erik是一名狙击手。”Charles接着说，轻轻捏了一下Erik的手臂，Erik看上去有些享受。Howlett眯起眼睛看了。  
  
“难道就没有什么别的么。”他说，“我们得充分发挥它的特长嘛。不如给你的救命恩人当保镖如何？直到你适应了这里的生活。”  
  
Howlett _发现了_ ，但他仍然给了Erik一个合法的借口呆在Charles身边， _保护_ 他。Erik抓住了这个机会。  
  
“没有这个必要——”  
  
“闭嘴，查查(Chuck)。我和Lehnsherr还要再谈谈，你可以先走了。他也不是小孩子，离开你几分钟不会出问题的。”  
  
Charles看了一眼Erik，那个德国人点了点头。显然Howlett在下逐客令，他准备Erik说一些不想让Charles知道的话。Erik有些小兴奋。今天很多事情都让他雀跃不已。那个战略家跟着点了点头，有些犹豫，但还是离开了。在嘴里咕哝着说要去看看Piotr还有Azazel的情况，走开了。  
  
“唔。”Howlett压低声音，眼神锋利得犹如一道利刃，“我敢打赌，比起猎犬，你更像一条小狗。”  
  
Erik咽了咽唾沫。“我欠他一切。”  
  
“你确实欠他很多东西。”Howlett歪着脑袋纠正他，“但不是一切。不过我会帮你争取的。Charles需要一个贴身保镖，而你正好想要和他在一起，我就让你如愿以偿了。我会给你一把好枪，其他的时间里，你像之前一样就够了。”  
  
Howlett并没有说破真相，而且他并没有这个打算，Erik也一样。他一言不发点点头，转身离开去找Charles。

+++

Howlett给了Erik两个选择：和其他的战友一起睡在外面的避弹坑里，或是睡在Charles军帐内另一张床上，忍受他那远近闻名的说梦话的习惯。

毫无悬念，Erik选择了那张床。  
  
这样，他大多数的时间都可以和Charles一起度过。Howlett遵守了诺言——真的给Erik搞了把性能良好的步枪。Erik无时不刻都带着这把枪，搭在肩上或是斜跨在胸前。哪怕是在同盟的阵营里十分安全，他也依然保持高度警惕。  
  
后来Erik得知他是Charles在德军中最后安插的一个眼线，他的贡献让Chalres整合了双方的情报，与其他的战略家共同出谋划策。指挥官绝对Charles的绝对信任，像是他永远不会背叛他们一样。  
  
最开始，他们还是挺排斥Erik的。Charles费尽心思消除他们的疑虑，不过Erik也知道这样只不过会让他们将这种心态转变在言行举止上。他一直以来就没有抱着会被他们接纳的心态，哪怕现在他已不是一名德军间谍，他已成为野猫中的一份子，但军队对他的信任依旧像是对待一颗生了锈的手榴弹。  
  
冬季最后的残余也逐渐消散，在不觉中他们也走入了初春。军队已在此地驻扎了很久，双方的粮弹也将耗尽。但随着气温的回暖，人们也总会期待战火重燃。Charles得时刻保持警惕。  
  
最近，那英国人总是在进行无休止的会议。没有资格参加的Erik只好在营里四处闲逛，或者擦擦他的步枪，观察周遭的一切。他察觉到了这样的举动让他的战友有些紧张，但他却不知该如何安抚他们的疑心，他真的只是想弄清楚现在到底是什么状况而已。  
  
他有很多空闲的时间可以用来思考。  
  
午后，Charles端着茶走进他的军帐里，查阅文档，在地图上做标注。Erik习惯性地拿起英国战略手册阅读，期待能够在Charles有需要的时候派上用场，然而这都是徒劳，Charles好久以前就已经将这些知识转化为本能。Erik是狙击手，不是战略家。  
  
他们两个在军帐里，Erik全神贯注地研读手中的文件。这是一份关于一群勇猛的美国空降兵在杰出的Richard Winters中尉指挥下干掉所有德国前哨对空武器的报告。  
  
英勇无比，值得嘉奖。  
  
“Erik？”  
  
那个德国人被声音所吸引，猛地抬头。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你还好吗？”Charles看上去有些担心。Erik每次心情不好的时候他怎么都知道呢？他这是怎么 _做到_ 的？  
  
Erik含糊地咕哝了几句，却又停下了。什么事都写在脸上的Erik瞒不过Charles这种聪明人。  
  
“我是叛徒。”Erik看着Charles，默默地说，“我背叛了我的国家...以及他们所代表的一切。”  
  
“Erik，并不是所有的德国人都支持纳粹政权。”Charles小心翼翼地说，放下手里的铅笔，站了起来。他走到Erik所坐的那张凳子前，附身。  
  
“就算这样也不能缓解我作为一个叛徒的感觉。”Erik静静地争辩，“我背叛了德意志。我打破了承诺。我违背了自己的理想。我永远...我永远也无法回到我的祖国。”  
  
Charles并没有与他争论的意图。他知道Erik再也不能踏上德国的土地。对于Erik来说，Charles的坦诚总比那些虚情假意的安抚要欣慰得多。  
  
“我打破了我的誓言。”他自言自语，悄悄地又加上了一句。  
  
“背叛意味着忠诚的破碎。”Charles冷静地说，“忠诚就是你遵循上级的指示，那个会保护你，给你提供庇护，所有的行为都应是正义的上级。是这样的，对吧？”  
  
Erik咽了口唾沫，缓缓地点头。  
  
“很好。德军在追捕、囚禁、谋杀他们领土内的其他种族与异教徒。其中大多都是你的族人，犹太人。这也是事实，没错吧？”  
  
Erik咬牙，双拳紧握。Charles握住它们舒展开Erik的拳头，平放在Erik腿上。  
  
“如果你在军营里发现了一个犹太人。”Charles耐心地接着往下说，“你会马上把他就地处决。这是事实吧，Erik？”  
  
德国人机械地点了点头，千言万语噎在喉咙里说不出。  
  
“Erik，最先背信弃义的是他们。”Charles说着，在Erik身旁坐下，握住他的前臂，“他们打破了信任的条约。军队应该保护国家的人民，而不是自私地排挤其他的种族和持有不同信仰的人。Erik，只有丧心病狂的人才会效忠于这样的领导者。”  
  
Erik的手肘撑在腿上，俯身向前，把脸埋在掌中，急促地喘息，可他哭不出来。  
  
“这没有差别——这根本没有什么变化。”他厉声大喊，“我依然是一个叛徒——依然永远不能再次回归德意志。我已经失去了——”  
  
“很多。”Charles替哽咽的Erik说完了剩下的话，如此温柔，如此悲伤。他把手放在Erik背上上下安抚，叹了口气。“我真希望能说些什么，缓解你的痛苦。我知道终有一日你还是要面对这些，我希望等到那时我知道能够如何安慰你，可...我能说的只有那句我很抱歉。”  
  
Erik颤抖的手紧紧地压在他的眼睛上，试图重新平复痉挛的肢体。他无助地摇了摇头。  
  
“我曾...当我加入军队时，曾是那么信心满满。”他喑哑地说，“我原以为我可以——可以利用我的金钱，我的社会地位，让我的家人远离纷争可...到头来我甚至——连 _故土_ 都失去了。”  
  
Charles叹气，伸手抚摸Erik的发丝。  
  
“我是多么希望能够给你提供一些安慰啊，我的朋友。”他静静地说，“我唯一能做的只有向你保证，满足你一切的需求，不会让你做你不想做的事情。”  
  
Erik深呼吸。稳定了自己的情绪之后，将全部的注意力都放在了Charles轻抚自己的手，从他的头顶一直到他的后颈，安逸舒缓。接着，这温暖停留在了他的肩胛骨之间。  
  
“足够了。”他将手从脸上移开，“这已经足够了。”  
  
“时光会抚平你的伤口。”Charles说，“你将会有一个全新的人生。”  
  
“怕是这场战争永远没有停止的一天。”  
  
Charles用另一只空闲的手揉着他疲惫的双眼。“我知道。但我们还有美利坚，还有俄罗斯，意大利也快不行了。显然，离这一切结束的那天不远了。”  
  
Erik擦了一下他的脸。  
  
“你想喝点什么？如果你喜欢的话，我还有点苏格兰威士忌。”  
  
“当然。”Erik坚定地说，  
  
Charles微微一笑，起身拾起他的箱子，贴在Erik背后的重量瞬间消失。Charles不是那种喜欢与他人有过多接触的人，但他如果觉得有必要，绝对不会吝啬。  
  
Charles找到了半瓶苏格兰威士忌，毫不犹豫倒空了茶杯里剩余的茶，又拿出了另一个茶杯，倒满了威士忌。  
  
“英国人和他酷爱的茶喔。”Erik挑眉，半开玩笑地说。  
  
“它们可是有很多用途的， 我的朋友。在你没有尝试过之前不要轻易下结论。”  
  
Erik想问问Charles也要不要尝试和男人一起躺在床上，但他用笑容代替了，拿起威士忌喝了一口。灼烧的感觉烧过食道，感觉出奇的好。琥珀色的液体带着特别的味道，在他的喉咙中回味，蔓延到他的上颚，在鼻腔中扩散。口感真好。他喜欢这味道。  
  
“真是好东西。”他盯着杯中的液体赞扬。  
  
“不过是Sharon Xavier的纨绔子弟。”Charles若有所思。  
  
Erik在Charles身边已经呆了两个月多了，他知道Charles不喜欢谈起他的家人，他那关系不合的母亲，卑鄙的继父与继兄。还有他已故的生父，以及那不曾听他提起的遥不可及的妹妹。  
  
没有Charles的允许，他以前从来不敢擅自与Charles发生肢体接触。但此刻的Charles看上去是这般的悲凉与伤感，Erik觉得心里空荡荡的，像是失了神。他抓住了这个机会。  
  
他把手覆在Charles的大腿上，捏了一下，又松开了。就平放在那儿。  
  
Charles和善地拍了一下他的手，呷了一口威士忌。他向后靠了靠，换了个姿势，并没有挪开Erik的手，也没有反对让它继续停留。  
  
Erik也呷了一口威士忌，内心如止水般平静。  
  
+++  
  
到了百花齐放的盛春，军队依然没有大的动向。Charles受命去临镇给军营拿取新到的补给物资。Charles也期待自己能够在那儿获得一些有用的新情报。  
  
Erik向来不愿与Charles分别，但他还有一些秘密任务在身，而且Erik真的急需寻找一些能够用来保养枪筒的东西。上午到达小镇后，他们短暂地分别了。  
  
他们在广场上重新碰面，Erik看见Charles第一眼就知道他很高兴，他步履轻快，肩部的线条无比柔顺。低着头，非常兴奋地看着手中的罐子。  
  
他抬头看见了他，双目炯炯有神，红唇不禁上挑，露出一个大大的笑容。  
  
“你看起来很开心。”Erik挑眉。  
  
“看！”Charles挥舞着手中的罐子——是凡士林油。“给枪用的！这个东西我们已经短缺了好几个月了，噢，这真是 _太棒了_ ！那群小伙子们要高兴坏了。”  
  
Erik一定没有想到凡士林的另一个用途。  
  
“你从哪弄来的？”他问，一起朝酒店走去，肩膀不经意地碰在一起。  
  
“花了不少钱。”Charles耸耸肩，向上抛起罐子，然后又稳稳当当地接住了它，“但这很值得。到时候你会看见那群小伙子兴奋得像刚上学的孩子一样。”  
  
“就和你现在脸上的表情差不多嗯？”  
  
Charles笑了。“别闹。我也没比你年轻多少，我的朋友。你多大来着，三十，还是三十一？”  
  
“其实是三十三。那你是...？”  
  
“二十八。”Charles天真地揉了一下自己的鼻子，给Erik一记肘击，“但这并 _不会_ 让你成为我的上司。”  
  
“我比你高，比你大，比你强壮，比你敏捷。我当然是你的上司。”  
  
“等等，力量与敏捷有待商榷，但我的军衔还是比你高， _所以说_ 。”  
  
“所以什么？”Erik逗趣地问。“这不能证明任何东西。当你在英军中还是一个二等兵的时候，我在德军里就已经是中尉指挥官了。所以实际上我的军衔比你高多了， _小子_ 。”  
  
“好啦，我承认，我——”  
  
“ _敌袭！_ ”不知谁的大喊，让一切乱了套。  
  
爆炸的地点就在不远处，扬起的碎片与尘土冲击在他们脸上。Charles向后退了两步，抬起手臂，但Erik的动作比他更快，他把他护在身后，四处张望寻找庇护所。他抓着Charles的手臂，猛地将他朝着最近的建筑物里拽去，他把Charles推到墙角蹲下，低头把他按在自己的怀里。  
  
Charles的肩膀正好抵在他胸口。大腿的一侧贴在Erik身上，带着灼热的体温，但先前为了保护Charles而撞上墙体的右膝所带来的疼痛让他根本没有心情注意到这个细节。Charles抱头蹲地，脆弱而又白皙的后颈暴露在空气中。Erik低头用自己宽厚的手掌将它覆盖，用自己的手臂把他包了个严实。  
  
另外三颗炸弹落在了广场上，其中有一个就落在他们身后，那距离近得都能让Erik感受到打在他背上的热浪。  
  
“Erik？”Charles在他身下挣扎，试图起身，“Erik，你受伤了吗？”  
  
“我没事。”那个德国人小声地说，稍微抬起头四处张望，“你在这呆一会。我看看轰炸是不是已经结束了。”  
  
Charles顺从地呆在原地，身体不安地紧绷，双眼大睁。  
  
时间一分一秒过去了。  
  
最终Erik点点头，有些不太情愿地慢慢从Charles身上爬起，向他的友人伸出了手。  
  
他们在轰炸中活了下来。广场中央的喷泉消失了。右侧的邮局已经倾塌，散落在街上的碎石像是残破的肢体，熊熊的火焰在里面燃烧，还有不少人在这片废墟中逃散。街道被炸开了一道口子，露出了底下的沥青与土壤。  
  
有人在不远大叫寻找军医，很快就有人风风火火地冲了出来。Erik拽着Charles的胳膊，向后退了两步，将他拉回了现实之中。  
  
“这里我们帮不上忙。”他平静地说，“我们回酒店吧，看看它有没有被波及。”  
  
Charles麻木地点头，跟在Erik身后前进。几分钟后，Charles有些不自在地轻轻扭了一下他的手臂，Erik才发现自己的手一直没有放开。他松开手，Charles的手臂无力向下垂落。Erik看了他一眼，Charles手里依然抱着那罐愚蠢的凡士林。真是一瓶邪恶的小玩意。  
  
Charles看上去有些伤感，却还是强忍着倾听Erik不断与他展开的对话。自从轰炸发生之后Charles就一直这样——十分安静，忧郁。Erik回忆起那对情侣的照片，还有那少女充满爱意的字体， _某某，Moria。_  
  
至今为止，已经快过去一年了。  
  
“等战争结束之后。”Erik突然开口，“你准备干什么？”  
  
Charles呆呆地眨了一会眼睛，低头看着地面。  
  
“原先的计划已经不会成真了。我想我大概会读完大学，然后...再计划之后的事情。你呢？”  
  
“我不可能再回德国。特别是在这之后——那里让我无法忍受。我的家人都在美国，所以大概我会去找他们吧？我还没有完全定下来。况且。”他苦笑，“最重要的是，我得在这场战争中活下来。”  
  
“你会活下来的。”Charles微笑，眼中闪烁着动人的蓝光，“像你这样的人不会随便死去。”  
  
“像我这样？”Erik歪着头，看了他的友人一眼。  
  
“有智慧，有教养，积极向上的聪明人。”Charles的坦诚让人心碎，“有时我喝得烂醉时，也觉得你就像天边的星辰，永远都这样散发出无尽的光芒。”  
  
“Charles，我还没看见过你喝醉的样子。”  
  
“那时你还在德国军队里，我们隔一阵子才能碰上一次。”Charles耸肩，“我还以为你会喜欢那样呢。”  
  
“你真不了解我。”Erik爽朗地笑了起来。  
  
“我只记得你对我的第一印象的评价。”Charles也跟着笑了。  
  
“那是自然。你这双眼睛让人难忘，”  
  
“而且最后你的话题也总是绕回到我的眼睛。”Charles微微一笑，将自己的手插入裤袋中，手肘夹着那罐凡士林。Erik看着心想， _不仅如此，多数也会绕回在你的唇上。_ “你对这有些依恋是吧？”  
  
“它们蓝得如此不可思议，太不正常了。”  
  
Charles看了他一眼。“Erik，你的眼睛也很蓝啊。就像一泓清泉。”  
  
“很普通的灰蓝色，可是 _你的_ 却是——”  
  
“ _敌袭！”_  
  
Erik和Charles同时卧倒在地上。第一颗炸弹就落在他们两街区外。第二颗炸弹落在了他们后面十字路口的一栋建筑上，人们尖叫着四处逃窜，寻找庇护所。Charles的手紧紧握着Erik的手腕，他们把身上的碎块拨开，起身奔向门廊。Erik护着Charles的头部，将他抵在墙上。  
  
“今天这是第几次了？”Charles大喊，双手不安地抓着Erik的制服，让他贴得更近，两人在狭小的空间里躲避外面飞散的尘埃。  
  
“六次！”Erik喊了回去，不远的一截门廊轰然倒塌，让他不禁缩了一下身子。他悄悄地搂上Charles的腰，把他推到墙角， _再次_ 无视了他友人的抗议。Charles根本就不需要这种过于周全的保护。  
  
这一次的轰炸并没有持续太久，很快街上又恢复了平静。  
  
Erik抬起头仔细倾听。他能感觉到Charles的胸口正贴在自己身上，不停上下起伏，还有Charles的手，拽着他外套的下摆，贴在他臀上。Charles瘦小的身体就这样被禁锢在他那高大坚实的身躯与墙壁之间。  
  
他的心跳因为这轰炸而变得急促，现在跳得更快了。有什么东西在他的小腹盘旋，带着炫目的色彩不断向上攀升到他的胸口，像蝶翼一样绽放。他咽了一下唾沫，转头看着Charles那张离自己仅剩几英寸的脸。  
  
Charles那对宽厚澄澈得眼睛正在看着他。Erik的目光游移到他那双微启的红唇上。  
  
他把头微微前倾，仅仅只是一寸的距离，他的气息吹在Charles的唇上。他感觉Charles动了一下，深吸了一口气，看见他微颤的睫毛。  
  
“Charles。”Erik呢喃着，换了个姿势把Charles压在墙上。Charles蜷曲的手在他皮制的弹药带上徘徊，让他无比兴奋。  
  
那个英国人呼了口气，犹豫片刻，将自己的前额贴上Erik的颧骨，急促而又温热的气体吹在Erik脸上。Erik向后退了一下，再向前，然后——  
  
Charles柔软甜腻的唇贴上了他的，十分自然，丝毫没有半分不愿意。Erik咕哝了几声，向前凑得更紧了，好像他们这样压在一起能够越来越近，越来越近，最后与Charles融为一体，与他共同分享肺部的空气，共同使用同一条声带。  
  
一个痛苦的哭喊把他们吓了一跳，Erik猛地分开，胸部依然不停起伏，目光锁定着Charles。那个英国人在盯着他看，睁着蓝得不可思议的眼睛，脸颊与唇瓣红似苹果。现在那声音变成撕心裂肺的惨叫了，Charles挣脱出来，与Erik擦身而过寻找那个受伤的人。Erik绝望地跟在他身后，纷纷扰扰的思绪像一张巨大无比的蛛网，堵在喉间。  
  
等他们找到那个人时，伤员已经得到了妥善的处置，被送往了医院。他的腿伤得很严重，但并不会危及性命。  
  
Charles再次陷入沉默，他回到门廊捡起那罐凡士林油，看了Erik一眼继续往酒店走。  
  
等Erik把门关上之后，房间内是让人窒息的沉默。Charles轻轻地把罐子放在桌上，低头抚摸。  
  
Erik坐在床沿，看着自己放在膝盖上的手。  
  
寂静在无声地蔓延。  
  
“我不会道歉的。”他突然开口，不安的能量灌满了他的双腿。他走到Charles身后，撑着桌子的边缘，让Charles站直了身子，“Charles，我对你渴望了很久了。而且我知道——我知道你也有感觉，Charles， _我知道的_ 。你大概不会明白我们之间发生的这些。”  
  
Charles艰难地咽了口唾沫。Erik将自己的前额贴上Charles的后颈。  
  
“这是不对的，Erik。”  
  
“为什么？”Erik抓着他的大腿，将他转了过来，捧起他的脸直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，“为什么这是不对的？ _谁_ 说的？”  
  
Charles闭上了眼，不知应摆在何处的双手无奈地下垂。Erik附身，以吻缄口——  
  
Charles将他推开，逃向了门口，但却没有夺门而出。他在原地徘徊，手指穿插在精心修剪过的发间，视线在房间内掠过。Erik握着桌子的边缘，握得指尖发了白，仿佛要将他的世界捏成灰烬。  
  
如果Charles离开了他——Charles，这个唯一了解他的人，知道他是谁的人，他渴望的人——如果 _Charles_ 让他离开，他将 _一无所有_ 。  
  
“Erik，这——这不应该发生。我和你，我们只是兄弟。”  
  
“继续说。”Erik冷冷地看着他的肩膀，缓缓地说，“告诉我你觉得这有多恶心。告诉我，我对你的那些非分之想。没错我确实很 _想要_ ，Charles——我真的很想要 _你_ 。”  
  
“这不是——”Charles哽咽，无法传达的情绪让他不满。他靠在墙上，两人之间的距离像是遥不可及，他用手捂住了眼睛，“天啊，Erik，别这样。”  
  
“怎样？”Erik转身看着他，朝他大吼，“Charles，像 _怎样_ ？”  
  
“你并不让人觉得恶心。”Charles放下手，看着Erik，坚定地说，“你永远都不会让我觉得恶心。”  
  
“但你不想要我。”Erik苦涩地说。  
  
Charles用手捂着脸，肩膀紧绷。  
  
“我...我其实——我 _想要_ ——我不 _知道_ 。”他站原地无助地说，“ _我不知道这...我不知道我们之间如果这样会发生什么——Erik，我不想——我在乎你_ ，很在乎，但我不知该怎么办，而且...”他抬头，眼中是痛苦的蓝，“Erik，我很恐惧。我...我很害怕。”  
  
Erik僵住了。  
  
“但你有感觉。”他慢慢地，轻轻地说。期待在心中悄悄绽放。“你 _感觉_ 得到，不是吗？”  
  
Charles脆弱得像是迷失了方向的孩子，汹涌的海涛势不可挡，没过他的头顶。  
  
“是的，Erik。”他闭上眼睛低吟。  
  
只用了两步，Erik就穿过了房间，把他压在墙上，渴求他的唇，Charles紧绷的身体贴在他身上，抓着他的制服。Erik微侧着头部，让他们的唇更加舒适地贴合在一起，右手滑到Charles的臀部，将他紧紧按在怀里，不留一丝缝隙。  
  
Charles的理智逐渐溶解，在Erik体内沉沦。Erik用舌尖挑开他的唇瓣，在他口中攻城略池，张嘴把他Charles的呻吟全都吃进肚里。  
  
Erik压在他身上，几乎要把Charles嵌在墙里。他用膝盖顶开Charles的双腿，感受那贴在身上灼热的勃起。他低吼着放开了Charles，解开了他的弹药带，不耐烦地扯开衣服上的纽扣。  
  
Charles按着他的后脑，重新吻上对方。Erik再也不用犹豫，因为现在毫无疑问，Charles也 _想要这样_ 。Erik把Charles的上衣从他的裤子里抽出，解开，将里面的背心向上推。Charles洁白的胸口，光裸的皮肤，就这样毫无防备地 _贴在Erik身上_ 。  
  
他的手滑向Charles平坦的小腹，感受他手下肌理的纹路。手在Charles的肋骨与后背游走，他用力抓着Charles的肩膀，力道大得几乎可以留下淤痕。  
  
他用大腿抵住Charles，再次将他禁锢在墙上，果断扯下Charles的皮带。他把手伸了进去，在Charles的内裤边缘把玩，然后慢慢地，一点一点，将手伸进内裤，握上Charles的勃起轻抚。Charles的臀部突然紧绷，猛地把头向后仰去，靠在墙上。  
  
这个局促不安的英国人，牢牢地将手按在Erik的手腕上。Erik僵住了，恐惧像是强酸，浇了他一身。  
  
“Erik。”Charles大口喘息，“Erik——求你，慢一点。我以前从来都没有做过。请温柔一点。”  
  
Erik才反应过来是他自己太急切了，他慢慢地将自己的手从Charles的内裤里抽出，轻轻把这柔软的男人圈入怀中。  
  
“我已经是你的了。”Charles迷离地说，“我哪也不会去的。所以慢慢来，好吗？好好享受。”  
  
“你以前从来没这么做过。”Erik小心地重复了一次，Charles的话让他的心狂跳不已——他将拥有Charles，Charles的第一次是属于他的。“你以前从来没找到能让你怦然心动的男人吗？”  
  
“我——没错，我猜也是有过。但你给我的感觉并不一样。我知道男人也可以很俊美，可我不曾发现有人能像Moira那样，所以我最终和她在一起了。我们——我们很登对，Moira和我。可我——”  
  
他停了下来，双手捧着Erik的下巴，含情脉脉地看着他。  
  
“你是不一样的。Erik，你是——那么真实。真实得如此与众不同，比我之前遇到的人更深情，更有活力，而且——我虽然非常恐惧，但是 _上帝啊_ ，是的，毫无疑问，我想要你，我的朋友。”  
  
“Charles，朋友可不会做我打算对你做的事。”Erik的唇角挑起一个危险的笑容，内心中的担忧荡然无存。他停了下来，压在这小个子的男人身上，暗色的眸子里神情严肃，“你保证？”  
  
Charles笑了，灿烂的笑容饱含着爱欲，Erik几乎要把持不住。“Erik，我在这里，和你一起，我们两厢情愿。我向你保证。我知道你这个人很多疑。”  
  
Erik深呼吸，站直身子，抱着Charles从墙边退开，朝床上走去。  
  
译注：  
看似十分无聊可有可无的科普  
有的妹子大概会觉得奇怪，为什么Erik会这么多疑，这么担心自己的感情被其他人发现，包括Charles。  
其实只要思考一下当时的背景，就能明白了。故事设定在二战期间，那时的英国对于同性恋岂止是不友好，那态度简直是相当恶劣。当时同性恋如果被发现，等待他们的就是身败名裂的牢狱生活，因为那时英国还将同性恋判定为刑事犯罪。  
喏，伟大的计算机之父，艾伦图灵，就是在当时遭到迫害的同性恋之一。  
  
+++

也不知过了多久，遍地都是他们丢下的衣物，Charles正躺在床上，躺在他的身下，修长的双臂紧握床头的栏杆，脊椎因极致的快感而弯成优雅的弧度，Erik很高兴Charles让他放慢了速度。  
  
带领Charles探索无尽的快感是一种荣幸。尽管Charles早已不是处子，他的身体还是出奇的敏感，显然他从来没有 _体验过这样的感觉_ 。Erik的心漏跳了半拍，产生了莫名的冲动，想带他领略这一切，像是演奏一样趁手的乐器，爱抚他这精致的躯体——却又不让这急切的欲望将他玷污。  
  
他的唇在Charles身体的曲线上绘制，带着喘息，指尖环上Charles的性器。Charels轻声哭喊， _一如往常的静默_ ，他弓着身子，上半身紧紧地贴在Erik怀里。那德国人小心翼翼地挪开他的手，附身撑在那瘦小的男人上方，他的手牢牢地陷在床垫里，十指紧扣。  
  
Charles的蓝眼睛被赤裸的情欲染上一层黑。双眼迷离，红肿的唇亮晶晶的，双颊是诱人的绯红。  
  
Erik的手在他的大腿内侧游衍，轻而易举地分开了Charles的双腿。Erik覆在他身上，紧抱他的双腿，身体最柔软的那个部位贴在他的腿上。他同时握住了彼此的欲望，轻轻摇晃着身体，看着沉浸在欢愉中的Charles不禁向后仰着脖子。  
  
Erik的左臂环过Charles的脖颈，深深地吻他，他将Charles圈在怀中，把Charles粘腻的后背与床单分离，翻身一推，调换了两人的位置。Charles撑在他上方，有点茫然，Erik的双腿贴在床垫里，微微上抬。  
  
“噢天啊。”Charles轻喘。  
  
“继续。”Erik的手穿插在Charles暗色的发丝中，温柔地将他梳理。“做吧。”  
  
“噢。”Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，小心地换了个姿势让Erik不禁抽了口气。“我以为你想要...”  
  
“我比较容易扩张。”那德国人这么答道，把头转向一侧，沿着Charles下巴的曲线向上舔去，停在耳垂。“而且——我也想要你。拜托了。”  
  
“你不需要向我恳求这个。”Charles轻轻地说，起身跪在床上，跨坐在Erik腿间。他坐在那儿，看着面前躺在床上分开双腿的Erik，有些喜悦，又有些担忧。  
  
“我不知道该怎么做。”他悄悄地说，手缓缓抚过Erik的右腿，“我不想弄疼你。”  
  
Erik有些局促不安地在床上扭动。他已经完全硬了，一想到Charles接下来要做的事，就让他硬得更厉害，甚至有些发疼。  
  
“你不会的。”他突然抬手握住了那英国人，“不过如果这让你觉得很奇怪的话，我也可以做，毕竟——”  
  
“不。你不需要这样。而且。”Charles欺身压上Erik，取过床头柜上装着油脂的小罐。Erik知道凡士林可以用来润滑，光是这么想就让他更加难耐。那战略家顿了顿，唇贴上Erik的耳廓“我学得很快。”  
  
起初他还有些尴尬，但更多的是担心会弄伤Erik。理所当然地，他的缓慢的动作谨慎小心，十分迷人。舒适的感触让人无法割舍，但Erik已经准备好了，他已经用了好几个月来准备即将发生的事。  
  
“ _该死的。_ ”他低吼，手指缠上Charles湿润的发丝，拽得很紧。“我准备好了， _做吧_ 。”  
  
“我不想要——”  
  
“我以前做过这个。”Erik咬着牙说。看着这无动于衷的英国人，用力把Charles拉得更近。“我知道我什么时候准备好了。而且也不需要这么谨小慎微，就—— _做吧_ ，Charles。”  
  
Charles将手指抽了出来，在他的唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻，对准了入口。他的动作很慢，慢的让人抓狂，他细细品尝Erik的味道，这真在挑战那德国人的耐心。哪怕Erik确实没有说谎，他确实已经准备好接纳这一切，但他那儿依然十分紧致。他的手攀上Charles的双肩，他的脸搭在Charles的肩头。  
  
那个英国人停了下来，颤抖的身躯已完全融为一体，就连气息都缠在一起。  
  
“噢。”他气喘吁吁，“Erik——噢。天啊。你——你还好吗，怎么——”  
  
Erik向上抬了一下，几乎让Charles窒息。他双手撑在床上，看着Erik修长的身体，看着他们相连的地方，难以相信现在这一切都是真实。Erik急切地推着他，让他开始运动，却还是依旧的小心与谨慎。  
  
“你个混蛋。”Erik闭上眼，拉扯Charles的头发。  
  
Charles轻轻笑了，他唇间飘出陌生的轻浮的笑声。Erik睁眼，迷迷糊糊地看着他。  
  
“真是欲求不满啊，亲爱的。”Charles静静地说，突然摆动了一下自己的臀部，猛烈的撞击让Erik看见了星星。看来他是越来越上手了，他知道这不会弄疼Erik。  
  
Erik能感觉得到它在小腹的一角盘绕，在他的血管里四窜。过去让他彻夜幻想的场景终于成为现实。Charles全神贯注地变换着姿势与角度，现在这对他来说已经轻而易举，真该死——之后的事情Erik也不知道发生了什么，势不可挡的快感如潮水般上涌。Charles把他按在床上，在他的体内抽动，重量压在他的身上，气息吹在他的唇上。一分一寸地建立更多的连接。  
  
速度逐渐加快，Erik现在唯一能做的只有仰着脖子，紧紧抱着Charles，用心感受他的呼吸，他的肌肤，深埋在他体内的性器。  
  
“你要什么？”Charles喘着气，舔舐Erik的下唇。“你想要什么？ _告诉我_ 。”  
  
Erik抬头咬住Charles的双唇。“爱抚我。”  
  
Charels单手撑在床上，用另一只手握住Erik的下体快速套弄，高潮的迫近让他推送的节奏越来越紊乱。  
  
Erik射了，液体沾湿了Charles的小腹和他的胸口，背部隐隐酸痛。Charles从他体内退了出来，还没从这感觉中回过神。Charles跪在他身上，看着他布满粘腻汗水的胸膛上下起伏，闭着眼将头部歪向一侧，轻启双唇。  
  
他躺在Erik身侧，梳理他那暗金色的头发。  
  
“我从来没想过这感觉是这么棒。”他深情呢喃，在Erik的前额落下一吻。  
  
Erik凑上前，亲昵地贴在Charles优雅细长的喉颈摩挲。他感觉到Charles依旧硬挺的阴茎抵在他身上，转身，疑惑不解地低头看。  
  
“这样就够了。”Charles微微一笑，解释道，“而且，这些事看上去——有些疯狂。”  
  
笑而不语的德国人紧紧握住Charles的阴茎。只听那英国人低喘一声，攫住Erik的肩膀。Erik坚定而又缓慢地开始抚弄，用力吻住Charles的唇，撕咬那柔软香甜的皮肉。  
  
没过多久Charles也达到了高潮，瘫软在床，呼吸剧烈而又急促。Erik附身亲吻他的喉咙，呼吸着Charles那混杂着雄性气息与性爱的味道。  
  
Erik沿着Charles光裸的膝盖向上轻抚，在湿粘的胸前转圈，张开手掌贴在心脏剧烈跳动的位置。  
  
“噢。”Charles几乎融化砸床垫上，他欢愉地轻哼，“噢，这感觉真是棒极了。”  
  
Erik轻笑。“我有一双大手。”  
  
“嗯，我还是头一回被床伴说身形瘦小。”  
  
Erik撤回了手，咧嘴一笑。“亲爱的(liebling)，你确实没有那么高。”  
  
Charles睁开一只眼睛看着他。“亲爱的，别给我起外号，特别是这种像小孩子的外号，特别是在我把自己的老二放进你嘴里之后。”  
  
Erik前倾将他吻住，漫长而又情色的吻。“Charles，这就是你的重点吗？我刚刚用我的嘴干了什么？”  
  
Charles慵懒地笑了笑，把手盖上Erik那溅满精液的小腹。“反对无效。噢——让我把这个弄干净。”  
  
“不用，这没关系。我自己来就好了。”  
  
“不行。”Charles坐了起来，怜爱地捋过Erik的头发。“我来吧。而且...Erik——我们不能睡在一起。”  
  
Erik僵住了。  
  
“嘘，亲爱的。我不是那个意思。”Charles附身抚摸他的脸颊，眼中的目光比水还要柔和。“甜心，我也不想要这样。但我们不能被别人发现睡在一起，Erik，你知道我的意思的。”  
  
Erik尽力让自己放松，但悲哀的感觉依旧让他不安，胃部像是吞入了冰冷的铁块，堵在胸口。Charles静静地坐在原地，耐心地抚摸他的脸颊，哪怕对方是闭着双眼，躲开他的目光。他一直等到Erik平复后，才从床上起身走去浴室。  
  
他把自己清理干净之后拿着一条温暖湿润的毛巾回来，却没有替Erik清理。他们之间像是有一道无法跨越的鸿沟，尽管高潮的余烬还带着温暖，亲密性爱后的痕迹依然粘在Erik肌理上。但依然他感觉他们之间那条缠绕彼此的细线，啪地断开了。  
  
Erik眼睑半阖，看着Charles穿上他的内裤和裤子，看着这个英国人转身坐在床边。Charels的手轻柔地按着他的肩胛骨。  
  
“Erik，你比我更清楚。我知道我们之间发生的这些是优美的，可这世上并非所有的人都这么觉得。我的朋友，我不愿将你置于任何险境之中。我是多么希望现实有所不同，但——愿望总是会落空，不是么？”  
  
Erik闭上眼睛点点头。Charles抚摸他的头发，倾身亲吻他的额角。Erik叹了口气，任由Charles温柔的吻缓和他紧绷的身体。他轻轻笑了，带着些许尴尬。  
  
“我道歉。”  
  
“不，别这样，这没关系。”Charles莞尔，“我们刚刚做的那些，并不是无意义的行为。我很喜欢事后温存——Moira总是抱怨我是一个温暖的怪物。我很抱歉。”  
  
无论是提及他与Moria的事迹还是Charles对自己的辩解，都没有让Erik的情绪得到丝毫的缓和，他深深地呼气，吸气，让这一切消散在呼吸里。Moira已经去世了，她在也无法与她的爱人分享喜悦与苦涩。  
  
睡上一觉通常是Erik解决问题的方法。他闭上眼睛蜷在Charles身边，Charles低声轻吟，给他盖好被子。  
  
“睡一会吧，吾爱。”他温和地说，“我会在这等你醒来。”

+++  
  
战争结束的日子平静地降临了。  
  
春日和煦的阳光照在帐篷顶上，耀眼的琥珀色将墨绿混合。  
  
Erik在自己的床上醒来，卷在乱糟糟的被子里伸了个懒腰。他睁开眼睛寻找Charles，看见他赤裸着上身站在一面小镜子前剃须，湿漉漉的头发粘连在一起。他盯着他，眼睑低垂，视线扫过他细长的脖颈，宽阔的肩头，精瘦的腰线。还有大腿根部的曲线。  
  
在金色的阳光的照耀下，Charles俊美得让世间的一切都自愧不如。有时Erik会朦胧地觉得他一辈子也不可能得到他，Charles就像上古的神兽，他的美貌仿佛不属于人类。  
  
就在这时，Charles转身，脸上是一向温和的笑容，带着温暖与爱意。Erik一动不动，看着那战略家走到床边，弯腰，轻轻拨开散落在他前额的暗金色碎发。  
  
“达令，日安。”他喃喃地说，指关节轻轻刷过Erik的额角。Erik闭着眼睛，嘴里咕哝着什么。Charles附身在他的右眼印下一吻。  
  
Erik转头，从他的唇边偷走一吻，甜蜜却又不失纯洁。他轻轻撬开Charles的双唇，用舌尖描绘口腔内的轮廓，情色地逗弄——但Charles向后退了两步，淡淡地笑了。  
  
“亲爱的，太阳已升起。”他调皮地掀起Erik裹在Erik胸口的被单，“有要做的事，有要见的人。”  
  
“看见一场战争的胜利。”还没睡醒的Erik声音有些粗哑。他用手擦了擦自己的脸，脸上渣啦的胡渣刺得他掌心有点痒。他挺喜欢留一点胡子，如果Charles也能这样，看起来大概会更棒。他叹了口气，掀开被子从床上坐起，双脚牢牢地贴在地上。他顿在那儿停了好一会。  
  
Charles站的依然很近，近得只要Erik伸出手就能碰到他，抱着他的大腿，然后在往上几寸就是...他闭上了自己的眼睛，双手紧贴床沿。  
  
他们在那小镇上住了一晚，之后就回到了各自的岗位。从那之后他们的接触都小心翼翼的，这几乎要让Erik抓狂——他知道Charles想要与他亲热，但残酷的事实不允许他们这么做，生怕稍有不慎就被人发现。  
  
Charles弯腰轻柔地扫过他前额柔软的发丝——然后转身离开，抓起湿润的毛巾继续洗漱。他的皮肤很滑嫩。他把内衣束进裤子里，套上衬衣，扣上弹药带，扯平制服上的线条。  
  
瞬间，他又变成了Charles Xavier中校。他们之间亲密的关系消弭得一干二净。Erik从床上起身，开始更衣。  
  
Charles抓起自己的帽子，心不在焉地看着Erik。Erik有那么一瞬觉得，他从那双沿着自己的大腿与腹股沟上移到平坦的小腹，最后匆匆从他乳尖扫过的蓝眼睛里看见了情欲。  
  
“我去拿点早餐。”他看着Erik伸展自己的双臂，幻想那躯干上肌肉拉伸的感觉。Charles曾用动人来形容他，Erik并不同意这样的观点，但他并不反对利用这个诱惑Charles。Erik歪着脑袋，前倾的身躯摆成一个动人的弧度。Charles看着英军的金属身份牌(dog-tags)轻轻拍打他的肋骨，最后他转身，离开了军帐。  
  
Erik一如往常，非常讲究地梳头剃须，换上精心裁剪的英国军服，线条优雅地与他的肢体重合。等他洗漱完毕之后，他会走到军营的餐桌旁，坐在Charles身边，感激地接过对方递来的咖啡。偶尔没有咖啡的时候，Erik也会喝一点茶，不过他对于这种平淡乏味的饮料并无兴趣。他们之间的秘密关系每天都会在太阳初升的那一刻消散，他就这样坐在Charles旁边，沐浴在他真挚的笑容中。  
  
Howlett看了他一眼，自从他们两人从镇上回来，他就没少观察他们。他察觉到了Erik的变化。当机会来临时，Howlett砰地把Erik撞在树上，用刀抵着他的喉咙，非常冷静地问他，是不是强迫了Charles做了不愿意做的事。结果这很快就变成了肢体的冲突，直到Charles急匆匆赶来阻止他们。其实那两人都只是不想让Charles受伤罢了。  
  
Charles并不高兴，非常严厉地斥责他们，教育他们身为国王的军队的一名士兵，应有怎样的言行举止。那日他们回到帐篷后，Erik希望能向他解释，但Charles像是在惩罚Erik，并无意与他交流。  
  
Charles觉得Erik应对自己的私隐有所保留，这一点让Erik心痛不已。当晚他蜷缩在自己的床上，与自己的思想作斗争。他们虽然不能欢爱，他还是会让Charles把它们弄出来，动作轻柔，慵懒，湿粘，情色。  
  
其实他真的不用在这些事上过渡分神。Howlett只是担心Erik在强迫Charles做那种事情，不过那次Charles挺身保护Erik，让Howlett _立刻_ 停下自己的行为时， _就是这个该死的瞬间_ ，他就已经释然了。毫无疑问，他们是两厢情愿的。  
  
Charles有些工作上的内容Erik没有资格知道，甚至是他们在高潮过后躺在一起，Charles都不会泄露半个字。事后Charles抛下Erik一人去参加战略会议也是时有发生。  
  
在这无比孤寂的时刻，他也会像其他的士兵一样与他人交换彼此的故事，交换他们的出身背景，交换一切有意义的事迹。但关于野猫，Erik只字不提，Erik想要保证Charles的安全，这才是他最关心的事情。偶尔，Charles也会召集他们所有人，给他们布置任务。  
  
他坐在人群里，和Piotr还有他那个看上去有些癫狂的堂兄一起。Charles回到营地的时几乎是冲回来的，通红的脸写满喜悦。Erik站了起来，呼吸也随之急促。  
  
“野猫们，集合。”Charles大喊着——他的音量从来都没有像这么响过。带着错愕与惊慌，在场的人都悄悄地站了起来，把Charles围在中间。Piotr魁梧的手臂搭在Erik肩上，一言不发地站在他旁边。  
  
Charles挥舞着手中折起的纸张。  
  
“德国已经签署了和平条约。”他开心地笑着，眼睛亮亮的，“战争结束了。”  
  
整个世界都沉浸在不知所措的沉默之中。紧接着，片刻之后——爆发出一阵巨响，人们在叫嚣，人们在喝彩，人们相拥着，在原地蹦跳。Piotr冲上去抱着Erik剧烈摇晃，然后放开去抱着另一个战友。之后的Erik就——  
  
孤身一人。  
  
他很矛盾。他不知道该怎么办。战争已结束，再也不会有更多的恐惧，更多的死亡，他很高兴。他可以回家，前往美国，与家人团聚，展开和平的新生活。他可以去父亲的钟表店里帮忙，可以在午后看他的妹妹练习芭蕾，可以替他那个总是忘记料理植物的母亲浇水。  
  
可德意志签署了和平条约。他的同胞双膝跪地，他的故土已经投降。这感觉有些不对劲，尽管——Erik再也不会返回他的祖国，永远也不。他放弃了这个权利，永远失去了它。这是另一场毫无意义的战争，另一个战败，在内心中围绕着德意志展开的决斗。  
  
有人轻轻碰了一下他的手臂。Erik抬头看见那是Charles的眼睛，矢车菊般的蓝透出无尽的包容与理解。  
  
“亲爱的，我由衷地向你表达我的歉意。”他轻轻地说。  
  
这天剩下的日子里，Erik眼前蒙了一层薄薄的雾霭。Charles正在匆忙地进行回归的准备，他有条不紊地指挥人员。这些士兵已经离家太久太久，现在他们唯一需要的就是与他们的至亲重逢。  
  
Erik竭尽所能地帮助他们，登记他们的名字，写下相关的注释。Charles面带微笑，称赞他德国人特有的严谨性格。Erik朝他笑了回去，这赞扬让他有些不知所措。他不知道自己到底是否还属于德国人。严格来讲，他现在的国籍属于英国。他的家人远在美国，他失去了故土。他不知道自己接下来要去那里，要干什么。  
  
最后，决定权还是落在了他手中。上级给Erik帮了个忙，给替国家做出贡献的他提供了一个小小的回报。一个邮递员出现在军帐里，将信封交到他手里。里面是他的档案；他的银行账户信息，上面印着他应得的抚恤金，包括执行间谍任务期间双倍的金额；他的英国护照；还有一张将军签署的报告，让他登上三天后从这儿起飞的飞机，直达目的地：纽约。  
  
Erik坐下，他的手在颤抖。  
  
Charles走上前，坐在床上，靠在他旁边，他的手轻轻放在Erik的背上。敞开的军帐，外面是成群收拾行李的士兵，与共同睡过战壕的战友们道别的士兵。 _记得给我写信，再会，愿友谊地久天长。_  
  
“我曾希望...”他开了口，声音有哽咽。  
  
Charles凑得更近，他们的肩膀贴在一起。“Erik，这是你应得的。回家吧。他们已经很久没有见过你了，我的朋友。”  
  
Erik转身，对上他的目光。Charles是那么和平安详，温柔欣喜。Erik读不懂他的情绪，看不出他在想什么，猜不透他要做什么。  
  
“我不想要失去你。”他低语，好像这胸骨下灼热的疼痛在下一秒就能将他摧毁。  
  
Charles的手从他的后背攀上他的脖颈，轻轻揉捏。  
  
“不，亲爱的。你不会的。我会找到你。可Erik，在此之前我也有要完成的事。我希望你能理解。”  
  
_我会找到你。_  
  
Erik欲言又止。  
  
有人清了清嗓子，把Erik拉回了现实。Howlett站在门口看着他们两人，身躯巧妙地阻挡了外人的视线。他微微耸肩示意。  
  
“查查(Chuck)，上校想要见你。”  
  
Charles点头。最后又捏了一下Erik的后颈，起身离去。  
  
Erik沮丧地坐在那儿。接着他也站了起来，盲目地跟在Charles身后走了出去。也许他可以说服Charles，让他和将军说，把他留在伦敦——反正Erik现在也是英国军队的一份子，总而言之，毫无悬念——  
  
Howlett牢牢地拽着他的手臂把他拖了回来，动作却很温和。敏锐的眼神扫见Erik手中的文件。  
  
“去美国吧，孩子。”他静静地说，“去找你的家人。”  
  
Erik重重咽了口唾沫，朝Charles和上校看去，两眼出神地歪着脑袋沉思。  
  
“他说他会找到你。”Howlett说。Erik的目光重新回到他身上，“我知道这很难受。可你难道就 _不懂_ 吗？”  
  
Erik当然懂。他想要保持这样，他不想要失去这一切，不想要失去那让他一直魂牵梦萦，最后终于能够相爱的Charles。他想要每天晚上盖着满是Charles体温的被单，抱着Charles的身体入睡，想要每天早上清醒的时候，Charles能枕在他的胸口，他们的双腿交叠在一起。他想要每天回家的时候，满屋子都是清茶的芬芳，他和Charles坐在他们梦寐以求的厨房里，两个人一起，宁静和平。  
  
他闭上了眼睛，又咽了几口唾沫。  
  
当然还有那些他 _确实_ 想要知道的事情。他想知道Charles是否能像这样一直包容他，理解他，永远这样待他温柔。他也想知道Charles是否也像自己一样无可救药地深爱着对方，渴望着对方。  
  
于是他收拾好了自己的行李，安排好自己的事物。那天晚上，他不顾被人发现的危险，爬上Charles的床，贴在他身后。庆幸的是Charles没有转过身来，只是悄悄地躺在Erik的怀里，轻轻地将自己的重量压在他的身上。他靠在Erik的喉咙上，呼吸镇定而又平稳。  
  
三天之后Erik登上了前往纽约的飞机，在机场遇见了等候多时的家人。他的父亲，他的母亲，他的妹妹。自从分离以后，他那甜美热情的小Ruth都已经长得这么高了，现在十二岁的她，像白鸽一样，精致，优雅。  
  
Erik搬到了他们家里，住在二楼。房子外面铺满了石砌的地板，后花园里全是她母亲亲手栽种的植物，已经有些枯萎。Erik脱下了他的军服，下楼送去清洗。他坐在院子里的桌子前，Ruth走上来，靠在他的胸口，坐在他的腿上。他就这样毫无预警地，断断续续哭了起来，她依偎在他的怀里，小手拽着他的衬衣，一句话也没有说。  
  
那天晚上，他的父亲把他扶上床，搬着凳子坐在他床边，就这么安安静静地守了一夜，默默地替Erik抹去无声的泪水。  
  
第二天清晨Erik醒来，他冲了个澡，开始了他的生活。  
  
+++

美利坚春季的午后与世无争。Edith Piaf①甜美的音符与馅饼香甜的芬芳编织在一块，从厨房隐隐约约地飘来。他的妹妹在客厅的石地板上跳舞。他的母亲在愉快地低声哼唱。  
  
Erik坐在院子里的椅子上，翘起双腿交叠在一起，搭在桌上。他在欣赏那歌声，聆听他的妹妹与他的母亲合奏的篇章，在一本小小的本子上涂画着什么。  
  
他在写希伯来语②，因为他会写，他也很庆幸自己能写。他嘴里叼着香烟。美国的香烟简直是垃圾，可Erik还是爱死了它们。他热爱美国的一切。  
  
他抬眼，眯着眼睛看着炫目的蓝天，两指夹着香烟轻轻将灰烬弹入烟灰缸中。缭绕的烟雾弄得他鼻尖有些发痒。他深吸了口气，烟草味，蜜糖味，还有他母亲摆放在墙角的花盆里花朵的清香。他该给它们浇水了，他的母亲又忘了，总是这样。她喜欢看见它们郁郁葱葱的样子，而Erik恰巧，也喜欢做一些让她母亲开心的事。  
  
门铃响了。Erik的视线对上敞开的前门，他的肌肉有些僵硬。哪怕是在和平时代的美国，他的恐惧依然没有停止——他是一个叛徒。确实，他从来都没有逃避现实。不管身处何时何地，他总会把自己代入其中。  
  
他侧耳倾听。  
  
他的妹妹跑开门。天真烂漫的傻姑娘——他已经和她说了无数次不要随便给别人开门，可她总是伤心地歪着她的脑袋，搓着她的双手，做出一副错的人是他不是她的样子。Erik屏住呼吸倾听。那声音太过低沉，让人难以辨认。是个英国人吧，他想。  
  
他弹去香烟的余烬，合上了书。带着期待聆听。  
  
低微的声音很冷静。Erik咬咬牙。  
  
大门所处的位置正好是庭院里光线最灿烂的地方，阳光穿过厨房敞开的门，落在地板上有些磨损的石砖上。一个影子沿着光芒的边缘移动，模模糊糊，难以辨认。Erik咽了口唾沫。他直勾勾地盯着那人即将出现的地方。  
  
他停止了呼吸。  
  
Charles缓缓地穿过庭院，轻轻地笑着，柔滑的深色头发被他整齐地梳在一侧，蓝似矢车菊的双眼比天空更澄澈。Erik不能呼吸了。  
  
他身穿淡蓝色的衬衣，暗色的休闲裤，随意且让人倾倒的美。Erik最后一次见到他的时候，Charles还是国王的军队中的上校。  
  
Erik要窒息了。  
  
Charles走得更近，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大。“日安，达令。”他说，悄悄地，静静地，小心翼翼地。  
  
他的胸腔像是被长矛穿刺。Erik感觉被分成了两半，四分五裂，深陷黑洞无法自拔。像是他的肋骨齐根折断，挤压着他的肺部。他想要失声尖叫，大声哭喊，把Charles恨恨地按进自己的胸口。Charles伸手把夹在Erik指尖的香烟抽出，摁灭在烟灰缸里。Erik在啜泣。  
  
他的妹妹站在门口，用与他母亲同样淡绿的双眼看着他们，欣喜的笑容甜甜的。他的妹妹，他的母亲都在那儿，他的父亲在钟表店里，他的Charles，在这儿。  
  
_Charles。_  
  
“没想到还能再次与你相见。”Erik喃喃自语。  
  
“我说过，我一定会找到你。”  
  
Erik咽了口唾沫。喉咙干涩发紧。  
  
Charles站直，懒洋洋地环顾四周，当他再次回到Erik身上时，视线温暖得像是天鹅绒。  
  
“Erik，这房子真漂亮。”  
  
“是由母亲和Ruth装饰的。”  
  
Charles转身，对着Erik的妹妹露出一个动人的笑容。她的脸刷上了一层淡淡的粉色。  
  
“亲爱的，干的漂亮。”  
  
Ruth嘟囔着说她的鞋子有点问题，给自己找了一个溜走的借口。Charles轻轻地笑了。Erik挑眉。  
  
“你是想要泡我妹妹吗？”  
  
Charles热切地看着他。“我相信Lehnsherr家的某些人更好泡。”  
  
Erik想着， _我一直都很容易得手。我一直都在，你一直没试。_  
  
Charles站在他父亲的庭院里，沐浴在美利坚的日光下。Erik想要向前探出的指尖有些刺痛。  
  
“我住在楼上的套间里。”他说。  
  
Charles伸出了手，似乎准备握上Erik的关节——但他犹豫片刻，停下来，收回了手。他并不知道这份热情是否已不属于他。  
  
永远也不。 _永远也不。_ Charles永远都是那么受人欢迎——永远被人喜爱，被人需要，被人珍爱——  
  
Erik把腿放低，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。比起这短短的一瞬，Erik觉得自己已经有好几个世纪没有见过他。  
  
“我可以——带你转转。”他犹豫不决地说。  
  
Charles微笑“荣幸之至。”  
  
所以接下来，Erik领着Charles穿过厨房，前厅，走廊，走到房子的一侧，踏上楼梯，来到他的门前。掏出钥匙的手抖个没停——他习惯性给门上锁——他四处摸索着。门打开了，Erik示意让Charles进入。  
  
他突然感到有些忸怩。Ruth也帮他装饰了套间。这里十分朴素简约，四处都是深蓝与灰色。Erik最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。这是不诤的事实。Ruth多少能看得出来。套间的格局和楼下有些不同，穿过这个位于厨房上方的空间，对出去是一个阳台。  
  
站在这里，站在他的套间里，带着Charles参观他的房间，让Erik突然觉得自己好像一丝不挂。他是那么客气，那么内敛，那么谨慎。他走的很慢，审视着周围的事物，却不会大意地触摸他们，好奇得像一只谨小慎微的猫。Erik追随他的目光，再也无法将自己的视线移开，他伸手摘下了自己的帽子。他把它抓在手中，有些莫名的紧张。好像Charles对这个地方的评价意味着一切。这是由Erik自己亲手打造的新生活。  
  
Charles缓缓地坐在窗前的椅子上，身体前倾，双手合十。Erik呆呆地站着，有些紧张，有些不可思议的害羞。他依稀记得Charles的肌肤在他指尖下的触感，记得那纠缠在一块的气息，记得他那断断续续的喘息，记得他那静默的呻吟。那缠绕在Erik手指上如丝绸般顺滑的发丝。那双柔软的唇瓣。  
  
可如今这感觉——那个Charles与眼前这个Charles判若两人。现在的Charles沉着冷静，遥不可及，模糊不清，甚至...有些冷淡。情愫不和谐地断开，带着突如其来的 _疼痛_ 。  
  
Charles在这里，可——如果他不曾出现那又该怎么办？如果——如果他没有来到这里...  
  
“我完成了我的学业。”Charles平静地说着，眼中十分安详。  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“恭喜。”他说，接着扯出一个微笑。“我很高兴。我知道这对你来说意义重大。我——我以你为荣，当然，如果你不介意的话。”  
  
Charles温柔地笑了。“当然不介意，Erik。谢谢你。”  
  
Erik再次在手中翻转他的帽子，有些躁动不安，有些尴尬。“你想——想喝点茶吗？”  
  
Charles扬起了眉毛。“你有茶？”  
  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“我当然有茶。”  
  
Charles凝视着他。“你讨厌喝茶。”  
  
Erik沉默。  
  
“我不...讨厌它。”他的声音毫无底气。  
  
Charles投来一个深不可测的目光。“我完成了我的学业。以最优异的成绩毕业，如果你允许我炫耀一下自己，大学给我发了一封通知书，告诉我他们心理学的研究员人手短缺。”  
  
他顿了顿，注视着Erik。  
  
“我接受了邀请。”他小声地重复了一次，“可我还是想先来看你。我想知道——你是不是依旧...你的心里是不是依然还有我，Erik。”  
  
Erik感觉自己的四肢百骸都在瓦解，他竟然没有瘫倒在地，真让人惊讶。  
  
“我不知这会变成怎样。”那英国人继续轻轻地说，“已经过去了那么多年，我知道你一定变了不少。Erik，我别无所求。你什么都不亏欠我。我只是一厢情愿地来找你，只是想知道...”  
  
他微微一笑，优雅地摇了一下自己的头，有些悔恨地分开双手，展露他的掌心。  
  
Erik感觉自己好似在梦中。他靠在墙上，深呼吸，脉脉地看着Charles。  
  
“你——你说什么？”  
  
Charles那聂人心魄的双眼低垂，大概是有些紧张，但他还是抬起头，看着他的脸，与Erik对视。  
  
“我是说，Erik，如果你的心里依然还有我，如果你渴望的依然还是我。”他深吸了口气，“我愿意为你移居到美国。我知道这会很不容易——我们得非常小心，格外谨慎，可我们还是能够在一起。我真心希望我们可以在一起。我——我想和你在一起，Erik。”  
  
Erik的帽子从他紧张不堪的指尖滑落。上前踏出两步，他跪在Charles面前，亲吻他，动作急切而又狂野，将他按在椅背上，分开他的双腿。Charles低吟着，他的手勾着Erik的脖子，如饥似渴的双唇微启。  
  
Erik站了起来，手臂环绕着Charles的身体，紧紧地抱着，他们的身躯贴合在一起，从嘴唇到腹股沟。Charles轻喘，攫住他的肩膀，手指缠上Erik的头发。Erik的左手向下游移，抓着他的大腿，轻轻揉捻。Charles呻吟着，他的大腿紧紧地抵在Erik的臀上。  
  
他的喘息喷吐在Erik的耳边。“你总是这么急不可耐的。”  
  
“第一次我可是小心翼翼的。”Erik凑上他的脖颈，舔咬他喉结下方的肌肤。  
  
Charles轻轻笑了。“那是因为我让你慢一点，吾爱。”  
  
Erik松手放开，怔怔地凝视着他。  
  
“你告诉我，你是我的。”他轻声呢喃。  
  
Charles目光柔和，手指从Erik的发间抽离，轻轻地抚摸。  
  
“没错，我是。而且你也是。”  
  
Erik咽了咽唾沫。“从我们相识的那一刻开始，我就没有停止对你的渴望。”  
  
Charles俯身向前，温柔地亲吻他的脸颊。“那么，吾爱。”他轻声低语，俏皮地笑了，“放马过来。”  
  
Erik起身，拽起Charles，和他一起走到卧室。Charles好奇地看着四周，还没看多久，Erik就把他推到床上，跨坐在他身上。这一次，他真的一点都不急切，仿佛全世界的时间都掌握在他手中，慢悠悠地脱下他的衣服。他把Charles放在床上，慢慢地，动作慵懒，把他脱了个精光，看着如此诱人的Charles，睁开他的的双眼，分开他的唇瓣，向他展露自己的真心。那颗闪烁着仁慈与坚毅的光辉的耀眼星晨，是 _Charles_ 。  
  
Edith Piaf的歌声从阳台敞开的窗口里飘入，Erik和Charles在他的床上欢爱，两人紧紧贴在一起，肌肤相亲，无法分离，在那些永不满足的吻的间隙之间呼吸着对方的气息，深入肺中。Erik亲吻着Charles额角的疤痕，舔舐他的前额，在他紧闭的双眼上落下细碎的吻。  
  
Erik把Charles搂在怀里，他们的胸口压在一起，抱得是那么紧，蜷缩在弥漫着麝香与性爱时那火热的喘息和低沉的呻吟的空气中。Charles急切的双手攀在Erik布满汗水而变得湿滑的肩头，他的后背，他的二头肌，他的脖颈，全都弧成曲线。他不停亲吻Erik，直到他的双唇红肿得快要滴出鲜血，他们依旧继续接吻，轻轻痉挛，不停喘息。  
  
他们像那样保持了很久，紧贴的身躯仿佛早已融为一体。终于Erik躺在旁边，背靠着床，抱着Charles，让他和自己一起枕在枕头上，额头碰着额头。  
  
Charles微微一笑，闭上双眼。  
  
“ _当他轻拥我入怀/低声对我说/我看见了粉红色的人生。(Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose.)_ ”他静静地，温柔地吟唱。  
  
Erik也闭上了眼睛，轻轻哼鸣着那旋律。  
  
译注：  
①Edith Piaf是法国的著名女歌手，代表作玫瑰人生(La Vie En Rose)。  
②希伯来语是犹太人的民族语言  
  
-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花  
> 明明是HE 可是我也不知道为什么 敲下FIN这三个字母时眼泪就是停不下来  
> 这篇文虽然不是很长 但是细腻的描写完全可以稳居我最爱的cherik slash前三  
> 毕竟无论是对于背景的描写 还是对于情感的展开 都是那么真实 那么凄美
> 
> 原文的语句真的很美很美 就像一首精细的长诗 奈何我拙劣的文学素养并不能完全将那感觉原汁原味地如实重现 如果可以 如果有机会 请一定不要放过欣赏原文 请一定要给原文点一个kudos
> 
> 故事的最后 在我看来 这对于他们两人已经是最好的结局了  
> 比起英国 那个时期的美国对于同性恋的态度虽然依旧不乐观 但至少也还是有些许曙光  
> 愿他们在这个故事中有一个幸福的人生
> 
> 最后 自不量力地 在这纪念反法西斯胜利七十周年里 谨以此文 缅怀那些在战争中逝去的生灵
> 
> P.S. 附上我最喜欢的一版玫瑰人生降调版 虽然调得有些烂 不过还是希望大家能够用这个还原Charles唱歌的场景【然而并没有什么卵用】
> 
>  
> 
> [下载点我](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1c051QO4)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
